Celestial Moon
by BWANDER
Summary: An AU fic. The senshi are reborn without their princess. The Dark Kingdom has risen again, but without the princess is there hope? A new soldier appears to aid, but is she more than she seems? Answers inside.
1. Prologue

Celestial Moon  
by: drama81  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. The wonderful, creative, magnificent, beautiful, amazing,  
etc. Naoko Takeuchi does. Yes, this is AU. Enjoy :)  
  
Preface  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, releasing an attack.  
  
The attack sped towards Sailor Mars. The electrical attack sizzled and crackled as it flew  
through the air. Mars saw the attack and quickly jumped. As she arched through the air she   
caught a glimpse of what had been behind her, Princess Serenity. "NOO!" she yelled in terror.  
  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus yelled out, trying to get her princess out of harm's way.  
  
The golden chain wrapped around Serenity's waist and Venus pulled with all her might. The  
princess flew out of the lightning bolt's way just seconds before it would have hit her body and  
fried her. She landed a few feet away and glared at Venus. "Why did you just do that?" she   
asked crossly.  
  
"To save your life Princess. If I hadn't done that, then Jupiter's lightning bolt would have hit  
you," Venus explained. "Now let me ask you a question, why were you so close to our practice   
field? You could have been seriously hurt."  
  
"I was watching my guard. You have no idea how much I envy all of you. I want to be a senshi  
and protect my people. I don't like having to rely on you to protect me," Serenity said.  
  
"But it is our duty and honor to protect you. We wouldn't change that for anything," Mars said,  
walking up.  
  
"Serenity, you really shouldn't be here. I'll take you back to the palace," Mercury said.  
  
"Fine, but I will find a way to fight as a senshi someday," Serenity vowed.  
  
"Please, do not concern yourself with fighting. Remember this always, my princess, those who  
cannot fight often wish they could. Those who do fight often wish they didn't have to. Believe  
me, you do not want to fight. I don't like fighting, but I do so because I believe it to be for  
a just cause," Mercury said while she and Serenity walked towards the palace.  
  
"I will fight one day. Not for me, but for my people. That will be my cause," Serenity decided.  
  
"Then I must pray that day never comes. I do not want to see you fight," Mercury said.  
  
Little did Mercury know that her prayer would be answered and soon. That night was the fateful  
night that Beryl and Metallia struck at the moon and stole the lives of the senshi and the  
princess. As Queen Serenity layed on her pillar Luna and Artemis approached her. "You did it,  
your highness. Metallia and Beryl were defeated," Luna said grimly.  
  
"No, I did not defeat them. I merely sealed them away. They will return one day. You two will  
have to reawaken the senshi and train them. That is your first priority. My daughter will be   
hidden away, so do not worry about her. I will allow you to remain with Sailor Pluto until they  
are reborn. If I were to put you into suspended animation your memories would be damaged.   
Please take care, and do not dwell too long on this time. This was meant to happen or else   
something would have stopped it. Good bye my advisors and my friends," Serenity said before   
raising her crystal high.  
  
A bright light emitted from the crystal and the two cats watched as all of the people of the moon  
were enveloped in small bubbles and sent towards Earth. As the last one left Serenity slowly  
closed her eyes and her arm fell to the ground. Luna picked up the crystal and put it away in a  
sub-space pocket. Pluto appeared behind the cats and looked at the scene as a tear fell down her  
face. She quickly wiped it away then caught the cats' attention. "We should be off. There is  
no reason for us to stay here. The Silver Millenium has fallen after so long," she said, her  
voice full of sorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for the preface. Please email your comments good/bad to me at drama81@fanfiction.net :) 


	2. Breaking the Seal, The Mysterious Soldie...

Celestial Moon  
bye: drama81  
  
Chapter One  
  
Over the next thousand years the two cats perfected their morphing technique and were able to   
pass for human. Then theday came when the senshi started to be reborn. First came Uranus, then   
came Neptune, followed by Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Venus, and finally Saturn. The cats, in their  
human forms, quickly set up relationships with each of the senshi. They became the babysitters  
to the senshi. When Jupiter's parents had been killed in a plane crash, Luna and Artemis quickly  
sought custody of the girl. Within a few days they had full custody and Makoto, as she had been  
named in this life time, was their daughter.  
  
Soon after the girls had celebrated their tenth birthdays, Luna and Artemis called them all  
together. "Girls, you remember the stories we've told you about the moon and the people who once  
lived there?" Luna asked.  
  
"Hai," all the girls chorused together.  
  
"Well, there's more to the story than you know. Everything we told you was true, but there are  
some things we have left out," Luna started.  
  
"Like what?" several of the girls asked.  
  
"Well for one thing, both Artemis and I are from the moon," Luna said as her and Artemis's  
crescent moons flared to life. "Second is that all of you were there. I think that someone else  
could help me with this. Artemis, could you please go get Puu."  
  
The girls all cheered in with remarks of Pluto coming to see them. She had made sure that she  
was in the girls' lives as much as she could be. Pluto walked into the living room in her senshi  
fuku and the girls' jaws dropped. They had heard about the senshi, even about the fukus, but had  
never seen a senshi. The girls quickly ran over to Pluto and began to ask questions. "Are you  
really from the moon?" "Why is your skirt so short?" "Is that a giant key or a staff?"  
  
Pluto calmed the children down and smiled at them. "Girls, I'll answer your questions, but I  
can't do it all at once. First, no I'm not from the moon," she started.  
  
The faces of the children all fell when she said that. "I am from Pluto." Instantly their faces  
were lighted up with excitement again. "The skirt is short so it doesn't get in the way during a  
battle. My staff is both a key and a staff. I'll explain a bit more now. I am Sailor Pluto,  
the senshi of time and dreams. As to why I am appearing like this to you is because you were  
each on the moon. Each of you was a senshi from a different planet. Haruka, you were the senshi  
of wind and affinity, Sailor Uranus. Michiru, you were the senshi of water and grace,  
Sailor Neptune.Makoto, you were the senshi of thunder and strength, Sailor Jupiter. Rei, you   
were the senshi of fire and spirit, Sailor Mars. Ami, you were the senshi of ice and wisdom,   
Sailor Mercury.Minako, you were the senshi of Love and Beauty, as well as the leader of the inner   
senshi, Sailor Venus. As for you, Hotaru, you were the senshi of death and destruction, as well   
as rebirth, Sailor Saturn."  
  
Ami walked up to Pluto. "So if we were the senshi and we were reborn, where is the princess that  
Miss Luna has told us about?" she asked.  
  
"That is a very good question, but unfortunately I do not know. Queen Serenity hid the princess  
away. When she does come back, though, it will be our mission to protect her. Now comes the  
actual reason we have been telling you about the past. Luna, would you please hand them their  
henshin sticks," Pluto requested.  
  
Luna nodded and produced a stick for each of the senshi. Each child looked over and fingered  
their stick. "Well go ahead and try them out," Luna urged.  
  
The girls all held their sticks up high and yelled out their phrases. Their bodies exploded into  
light and when the light finally died down, the girls were each clad in fukus in their planets'  
colors.  
  
"What do we do now?" Minako asked.  
  
"Now we go practice. Just remember a few things, you can't tell your parents. If they knew you  
had these powers then they wouldn't let you come back here or use them. They would want to  
protect you. Also, you cannot use your powers unless you are defending the planet, or the   
princess. Do all of you understand?" Artemis said, and getting nods in return.  
  
Luna, Artemis, and Sailor Pluto took the girls to the Time Gate and allowed the girls to practice  
their new powers. After a few hours they took the girls back to their house. Soon afterwards  
the girls' parents came and picked each of the girls up. Makoto had gone with Ami, and was  
staying the night at her house. Luna smiled at Artemis and Pluto. "I think they'll be ready for  
anything soon enough," she said.  
  
"Yes, let's just hope that the Dark Kingdom doesn't escape their seal for some time yet and that  
we can find the princess," Artemis said. "Pluto, can you tell us anything?"  
  
"No, and you know that Artemis. Please don't ask that of me. It is forbidden for me to reveal  
the future, even for a noble quest. Just believe me when I say that everything will work itself  
out, and it won't be too much longer," Pluto said. "Now I have to take my leave. I'll return  
later and help you train the girls."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A woman with long, blood red hair sat upon a throne of black stone. A crystal ball had been  
placed on the top of a staff in front of her. Her hands worked expertly around the ball as she  
attempted to conjure up an image in the ball. After a few minutes, her brow furrowed in anger as  
the ball wouldn't respond. "General Jadeite show yourself!" she barked out.  
  
A man with short blonde hair and piercing green eyes appeared before the woman and kneeled. "You  
called my queen?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I did. How close are you to breaking the seal that hold us here?" she asked, her voice cold  
and wicked.  
  
"I am getting closer. Unfortunately, Serenity did more than one seal on us. It shall be several  
years before I am finished breaking them all," Jadeite reported.  
  
"Very well. I know these things take time, and I can wait for a while longer. Soon enough the  
Earth and all the universe shall be ours," she said before erupting into laughter.  
  
"Yes Queen Beryl, you and Queen Metallia will rule over all," Jadeite said. "Now I shall return  
to my research."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, after ten years, Hotaru had finally came of age. Her powers were now at their peak, as   
were the rest of the senshi. Everything seemed to be working in the senshi's favor. After they  
had came of age, each senshi regained their memories from the Silver Millenium and used their  
experiences from it to enhance their own performances. One element seemed to remain missing,  
though. They still had yet to uncover their missing princess. Ami had also been noticing the  
influx of dark energies start to increase. Rei had had several disturbing visions. Michiru also  
noticed the seas had become turbulent. Through all these events one thing became quite clear,  
the Dark Kingdom was breaking the seals that had been placed upon it one thousand years before.  
  
The final confirmation came two weeks after Hotaru's eighteenth birthday. A youma strode into   
the mall and began to siphon the energy of every human it came into contact with. An evil smile  
crossed its twisted face. If all the Earth were like this place then surely it would fall was  
the thought going the the abomination's mind when a beam of light struck its out-stretched, right  
arm.  
  
The youma pulled back its arm in pain, cradling the appendage. It looked in the direction the  
attack had come from. In front of it were eight warriors in strange outfits. The youma snarled  
at the warriors. It had been at work for nearly an hour already, so encountering resistance was  
the last thing on its mind. Besides, the last time the Dark Kingdom had appeared on Earth, they  
had only met with minimal resistance, and the leader of that movement was now in their service.  
  
"Look at it. I guess the Dark Kingdom expect to defeat us through disgust. That is the ugliest  
thing I have ever seen," Venus said, walking towards the monster.  
  
"Venus, be careful. You only injured its arm. There's no telling what it might do," Mercury  
warned.  
  
"Ah, it'll be alright. This is just one youma. What harm could it..." Venus started.  
  
The youma moved quickly and grabbed the warrior in orange before she could finish her thought.  
It snarled at the rest of the senshi. "This one hurt Trolga. She shall have to pay the price,"  
it hissed.  
  
Its hands began to glow as it began to drain Venus's energy. If it wasn't for the energy drain  
and being choked Venus would have screamed for help. Instead, she found herself being held in  
the air, as her life slowly slipped away. The youma grinned wickedly and narrowed its eyes. It  
knew it had defeated one of the resistance. Surprise came of the youma's face before pain set  
in. It looked on in horror as its arm, holding Sailor Venus, detatched from its shoulder.  
  
Trolga looked to its side and saw Sailor Saturn there, her glaive finishing its upward arch.  
Venus fell to the ground in a heap and began to suck in oxygen in deep breaths. Mercury quickly  
shrouded the area in a heavy fog and rushed in to help Venus. A moment later had Saturn, Venus,  
and Mercury exiting the fog and standing with the rest of the senshi. "What harm could it do?  
Venus, what were you thinking?" Mercury asked harshly. "Now you are injured and that youma has  
more energy."  
  
"I underestimated it. That won't happen again. Have you found where its weakness is?" Venus  
said between coughs.  
  
"Yes, its weakspot is its mid-section. Uranus, one of your attacks will take it out quickly,"  
Mercury said, tapping a few buttons on her miniature computer.  
  
Uranus nodded and raised her hand in the air. "WORLD SHAKING!" she yelled, releasing the attack.  
  
The golden globe of energy crashed through the ground until it raised up and flew towards the  
youma. Just before it hit an energy sheild stopped it. A cry of pain was heard from within the  
fog, and the senshi stood proud, thinking they hadkilled the youma. The fog quickly disappeared,  
revealing that the youma wasn't killed in the attack. Instead it seemed to contorting and  
changing. After a moment, the youma fell to the ground and began to sprout blonde hair from its  
head. Its skin grew smooth and changed features. Its body seemed to shift into a grey uniform.  
After the tranformation ended, a young man stood up.  
  
A slight gasp escaped the man's lips as he gazed at the senshi. "Jadeite," Pluto hissed, raising  
her staff.  
  
"You should be dead. I saw you killed with my own eyes. I killed at least one of you with my  
own hands," Jadeite said, shocked.  
  
"You did not kill all of us, and those you did were saved by Queen Serenity's sacrifice. As you  
can see, we are all alive now, and battle trained. You shall not win this time," Pluto said.  
  
"That has yet to be determined Pluto. Inferno!" Jadeite shouted, releasing a fiery attack.  
  
"Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled, releasing her globe of condensed water.  
  
The two energies collided and cancelled each other out. "So he wants to play with fire. Let's  
see how much he wants to play after he's been burned!" Mars said, powering up. "Fire Soul!"  
  
The fireball flew towards Jadeite, who erected a quick sheild. "Hah, you will have to do better  
than that Mars. I know all about your powers. Why don't you try this on," he said, gathering  
energy in his hands. "Firestorm!"  
  
The massive fire ball flew towards Mars at an incredible speed. Neither of the water senshi had  
time to cast their spells to stop it and it smashed into Mars. She flew back and hit the ground  
with a sickening thud. After a moment she slowly raised herself up. "Sorry guys, I'm out," she  
said before loosing conciousness.  
  
The rest of the senshi looked on horror stricken. Jupiter turned towards Jadeite, an angry look  
on her face. "You will pay. Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she yelled.  
  
The ball of electricity flew towards the dark general. He raised a sheild again, a smug grin on  
his face. The electricity hit the sheild and began to crackle dangerously. After a moment the   
strain of holding the sheild became evident of Jadeite's face. His face contorted to horror as  
the lightning broke his sheild spell. A second later his face contorted again to a look of  
extreme pain as hundreds of volts coursed through his body.  
  
After half a minute of excruciating pain, the lightning subsided and Jadeite fell to the ground.  
Smoke rolled of his as he layed still for a few minutes. The senshi had begun to move in slowly  
as he layed, unmoving. His eyes snapped open with a fury that had not been seen in centuries in  
the normally calm man. He quickly jumped to his feet and threw up his most powerful sheild  
spell. As the sheild finished forming elemental forces from all around smashed into it.  
  
To concerve his energy, he twisted his spell and allowed it to run on its own. He quickly began  
to call upon energy he hadn't touch in a millenium. Just as the last vestige of his sheild broke  
he looked down on the senshi, a look of pure evil on his face. "This has been a fun reunion, but  
now it must come to an end. Good bye senshi. Hellfire!" he yelled down.  
  
The energy he had just called to him leapt away with a fierceness the senshi had never seen. The  
burning energy spread out and headed towards all of the senshi, threatening to kill each of them.  
Just as the energy reached the senshi, a white light covered the senshi and protected them from  
the deadly attack. A brilliant light shined from above, and a figure floated down from above.  
  
Jadeite looked upon the figure with hate. This person had just robbed him of his victory.  
Whoever it was would soon be in a world of pain. He began to gather energy for another attack.  
The light died down from the figure to reveal a senshi in pure silver. Wings protruded from her  
back and kept her afloat. Her silver hair floated away from her body in the breeze her wings  
made. She looked over at Jadeite and a scowl crossed her face briefly.  
  
"Please do not keep up your ways. If you do, then pain shall be your reward," she said, her  
voice sounding like crystal tinging.  
  
"No, pain shall not be a reward of mine. However, it is your reward for interferring in that  
which does not concern you. Firestorm!" Jadeite yelled out.  
  
The ball of fire leapt from his hands again and sped towards the new senshi. Just as it got to  
her, she waved her hand and disipated the flame. A look of shock settled over both the senshi  
and Jadeite.  
  
*Jadeite, return to base immediately. I wish to speak to you*  
  
Jadeite looked at the senshi one last time. "I will return, and when I do you will pay," he said  
before vacating the body of his servant.  
  
After a moment the youma once again faced off against the senshi. The new senshi floated down   
and looked at the youma. "You are not truly evil, I can sense that in your heart. You just are  
following the wrong people. I'll help you find the correct path," she said.  
  
She then pulled out a staff and raised it above her head. "Celestial Clensing," she whispered.  
  
A bright, warm, white light emited from the staff and washed over the senshi and the youma. The  
senshi's injuries were healed and the youma converted into a human and had all injuries healed.  
When the light died down the senshi gasped. Uranus and Neptune walked up to the new senshi.  
"Who are you, and where do you come from?" Uranus demanded.  
  
"Hello Uranus. Do not worry, I am from within this system. Right now, though, I wish to conceal  
my identity. Just know that when you need me I will be there. I promise you this upon the light  
of the moon," she said.  
  
She quickly took to the air again and flew out through the hole in the ceiling. As she exited  
her body turned into the bright light again, fading away after a moment longer. The senshi  
looked at each other after the woman had left. "Everyone, meet back at Luna's in one hour,"  
Venus said.  
  
The senshi nodded to each other and quickly dispersed, going their seperate ways. 


	3. Juuban High Under Attack, The General of...

Celestial Moon  
by: drama81  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Jadeite give me your report!" Beryl hissed from her throne of obsidian.  
  
Jadeite appeared before his queen and kneeled. "Things are not well on Earth. It will take much  
longer than we anticipated to conquer the planet this time," he said, fear lacing his voice.  
  
"And why would that be?" she said, her voice icy and full of hatred.  
  
"The senshi are not dead like we thought. They now live upon Earth. However, I do not think   
these senshi are the same as the ones from the Silver Millenium. They were clumsy and had very  
little experience. I was nearly able to disable them on my own. If all four of us generals were  
to attack, then we would surely overwhelm them," Jadeite said.  
  
"Tell me, if you were able to take them on so easily, why did you retreat?" a new voice called  
from beside Beryl.  
  
Prince Endymion stepped into the low light, his features made to look dark in the light. "Well  
are you going to answer me Jadeite, or should I just turn this whole deal over to Nephrite now?"  
he demanded.  
  
"There was another senshi, one whom I've never seen before. She never offered a name, but she  
glowed with a light that was not of Earth," Jadeite said.  
  
"And you used that as an excuse to run. Some general you are. You fled and left your youma to  
be finished. You are a coward Jadeite," Endymion said.  
  
"No, I am not. Had I stayed, then I would not have been able to come and tell you of this senshi  
and the discovery of the other senshi. Surely that is worth something to her highness," Jadeite  
pleaded.  
  
"Yes, it is worth something to me. For that alone you will be spared. Now you must go and kill  
those senshi. If that new senshi shows up, kill her as well. Now be off with you Jadeite,"  
Beryl yelled from her throne.  
  
"Yes Beryl-sama," Jadeite said.  
  
The dark general stood and disappeared from the courtroom of Beryl. A man with long brown hair  
appeared. "Shall I destroy him?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"No, not yet Nephrite. I have told him he would be spared and so he shall. The next time he  
fails, however, he might not get so lenient of a sentence," Beryl said from her throne.  
  
Nephrite bowed to Beryl and Endymion and disappeared as well, a cruel smile gracing his face.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Who was that senshi and where is she from?" Haruka shouted.  
  
"Yeah, you three knew who all the senshi were in the Silver Millenium. Who was that new girl?"  
Hotaru asked.  
  
"We do not know. She wasn't a part of the Silver Millenium. The only senshi that she could  
possibly be would be the senshi of Sol," Luna said, trying to calm the girls down.  
  
"I thought Sol had produced a senshi and she was taken to train and fight with the other Stellar  
Senshi against Galaxia," Artemis chimed in.  
  
"She was, but none of us remember her. For all we know, she could be Sailor Sol. Galaxia may  
have been defeated and the senshi were sent back to their systems," Luna said.  
  
"No, she wasn't defeated. Sailor Sol is dead. You may not remember her, but I do. Afterall,  
Engo was my best friend," Pluto said sadly. "Galaxia is still alive and still hunting."  
  
"Who is this Galaxia person?" Minako asked.  
  
"Sailor Galaxia is the most powerful senshi known. She was the deciding factor in the Chaos war.  
Unfortunately, she ended up falling to Chaos, but it was not for many years afterwards. Now she  
is the most feared senshi for her appearance, or that of her alcolytes, means death for any and  
all senshi in the system or planets they appear on. We should not concern ourselves with her,  
for now at least. We have the Dark Kingdom to worry about right now," Pluto explained.  
  
"Yes, the Dark Kingdom is here now. That brings up another point. Pluto, you seemed to know  
that man that faced off against us. Who was he, and can you tell us anything about the rest of  
the Dark Kingdom?" Ami asked.  
  
"That was General Jadeite. At one time he served Prince Endymion of Earth. That is all I know  
of him. There were three other generals in the Dark Kingdom army that were forces to be reckoned  
with. They were Generals Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite. They, like Jadeite, served Endymion  
before. As for Endymion, I know not what happened to him. Common myth is he now serves the Dark  
Kingdom. If he does, it is a shame, for he was a kind ruler and was on the verge of becoming a  
part of the Alliance," Pluto said.  
  
The rest of the meeting was more on discussing who the new senshi could be and a light berating  
of Minako for her carelessness. After the meeting the senshi each went on their seperate ways.  
Haruka waited until Michiru had gotten into the car before taking off at what would best be  
described as a break-neck speed. Michiru looked over at Haruka and frowned. "Haruka, you really  
shouldn't let this bother you too much. We shall find out who that girl is. Or are you angry  
about something else. Like, maybe the fact that she saved us," Michiru said, trying to get a  
rise out of her partner.  
  
"We cannot count on her showing up. Besides, we could have taken him. I'm easily as physically  
strong as he is, I know it. Each of us is at our peak as well. We have enormous amounts of  
power if we just call upon it. Now you tell me that we couldn't have handled him," Haruka shot  
back.  
  
"Calm down. I'm not saying you couldn't have handled him. He did have one advantage, though.  
He caused enough anger to rise in us that we were made ineffective. While rage can be a useful  
tool, it can also hamper. He caused us to go into a rage state and not think clearly when he  
took out Mars. Besides us not being able to believe that the fire senshi was taken out by fire,  
he made us want to just attack. Her showing up snapped us out of that rage and Jadeite knew it.  
That's why he fled," Michiru said, trying to sooth Haruka.  
  
"Still, she shouldn't have interferred. That was our fight, not hers," Haruka said pouting out  
her lip.  
  
Michiru giggled as she looked at Haruka. "Did anyone tell you how beautiful you are when you  
pout. It's so kawaii," she said giggling.  
  
Haruka looked over at Michiru with a look of horror on her face. "I did not pout. I wouldn't  
stoop to that level. Now, Minako may pout, or even Hotaru, but that's different. I don't pout,"  
Haruka insisted.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say Haruka," Michiru said supressing a giggle.  
  
"I don't pout, I really don't," Haruka said, pouting again.  
  
Michiru turned her head and looked out the window to keep from cracking up at Haruka. "I already  
said okay Haruka," she said, her face turning a light red from keeping in her laughter.  
  
The car sped on towards their apartment across the city. Over the next few days no attacks came.  
The senshi had started to relax. That was when the next attack came.   
  
Hotaru was sitting in her last class. Haruna Sakurada was handing out the English assignment for  
the day. A youma appeared in the classroom, catching everyone by surprise. "You all belong to  
the Dark Kingdom now. Surrender your energy at once," it screeched.  
  
Hotaru resisted the urge to transform immediately and take on the youma. While she was Sailor  
Saturn, she was also Tomoe Hotaru. She still had a future to look forward to. She didn't need  
everyone knowing that she was a super heroine. Instead she turned on her communicator and set it  
to the all call feature. Even if she didn't speak into it, the others would hear the commotion  
and come as quickly as they could.  
  
Haruka was starting her practice when she felt the communicator go off. The devices had a magic  
call on them that let the senshi know when they were being called. It helped them keep their   
senshi identities secret and still keep in contact with each other. She pulled into the pit area  
and jumped out of the car. "Ten'ou, what the hell is going on?" her coach asked, walking up.  
  
"Sorry sensei, but I have business that must be taken care of. It had slipped my mind earlier,  
but came crashing to the front when I started to drive. Tell ya what, I'll do a double tomorrow  
and for however long afterwards you feel is necessary in apology for today. I hate doing this to  
you, but I have to. Have a good day!" she called out as she ran towards the exit.  
  
As soon as she was sure no one could hear her she pulled out the communicator and listened. She  
heard the youma making demands of the students and heard the screams as the youma began to take  
their energy as quickly as it could. Haruka glanced around and saw no one. She pulled out her  
henshin stick and raised it into the air.  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!" she shouted, her body exploding into a brilliant blue light.  
Her fuku formed quickly and she took off. She quickly covered the distance by taking what the  
inner senshi had dubbed the "Rooftop Express". Along the way she noticed Michiru and Pluto join  
her. The three reached the school and stopped. "Now what? Do we just barge in and alert the  
youma or should we try a sneak tactic and take our chances?" Haruka wondered aloud.  
  
"Well I say we go for the sneak tactic. Remember, though, that if one of should falter, the   
others must go on. Do not concern yourselves with each others well being," Pluto said.  
  
Uranus and Neptune nodded and began to search for quiet ways into the building. Uranus made use  
of her wind powers and used them to boost her jump onto the roof of the building. She quickly  
found the air ducts. Looking at them she scoffed. "Why would anyone crawl through those things?  
They make too much noise," she said to herself.  
  
She saw the door that lead inside and walked through it. She quietly made her way down the  
stairs, searching around for any signs of the youma. Just outside of Haruna's class room Uranus  
met up with Neptune and Pluto. "This is the only room we haven't checked. The youma must be in  
here," Neptune whispered.  
  
Uranus and Pluto nodded and stood ready. Neptune slowly opened the door and then jumped back.  
After a moment nothing had happened and the three senshi walked into the room. Inside showed all  
the students and the teacher had been drained of their energy. Pluto made her way over to  
Hotaru's desk and shook her awake. "Hotaru, henshin now," she said.  
  
Hotaru nodded sleepily and pulled out her henshin stick. "Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!" she  
said.  
  
Her body exploded into violet light as her fuku appeared on her body. Though the whole sequence  
took only a second, it seemed a bit longer to the senshi. A clapping sound at the desk called  
the attention of all four senshi to the front. Jadeite sat on the teacher's desk, clapping his  
hands. "So now I know who at least one of the senshi is. With that knowledge I can find out who  
the rest of you are easily. Congratulations, you've just help bring the down fall of Earth  
closer," he said before laughing.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
The attack caught Jadeite off guard and hit his side. He grimmaced in pain as the electricity  
ran through his body. After a moment the electricity flowed out of him. He turned his head over  
towards the door and saw the inner senshi standing there, Jupiter in front. "You just love to  
shock people don't you Jupiter?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Well my friends say I have an electric personality. I guess they're right. Have another taste  
of my personality. Supreme..." Jupiter began.  
  
"No, Inferno!" Jadeite said quickly in retaliation.  
  
The small fireball hit Jupiter before she could finish her spell. She flew backwards and hit the  
rest of the inner senshi. "No! Silence Glaive Surprise!" Saturn yelled.  
  
The attack caught Jadeite by surprise and smashed him into the blackboard behind the desk. "Now  
you've done it. Now I'm really made," he growled out.  
  
He formed an energy sheild and began to gather energy. "We can't let him finish gathering that  
energy. Everyone attack now!" Uranus yelled. "Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
"Submarine Violin Tide!"  
"Chronus Typhoon!"  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Burning Mandala!"  
"Mercury Aqua Mirage!"  
  
The eight attacks flew and hit the sheild. It glowed with the brilliance of a small star as the  
attacks hit it. For a moment the senshi thought it would succeed. When the glow died down  
Jadeite stood still gathering energy, and the sheild in tact. "Shimatta!" Jupiter spat out.  
"What does it take to get rid of this guy?"  
  
"A whole lot more than you can muster Jupiter," Jadeite said as he finished gathering his energy.  
"Oh, by the way, thank you for helping me get the energy I needed." He finished by laughing at  
the senshi. "You have helped me to seal your doom. Hellfire!"  
  
He sent the attack towards both sets of senshi, hoping to take out both in one quick strike.  
Michiru quickly summoned water to help sheild at least part of the spell. Mercury had the same  
idea and was summoning a blockade of ice. The fire quickly tore through both water and ice and  
hit the senshi. All the girls screamed as the fire burnt them.  
  
Pluto stood up before the rest of the senshi. "Senshi retreat. I'll keep Jadeite busy," she  
ordered.  
  
"No way, we fight as one or not at all," Venus said standing up. "Besides, I'm the leader, not  
you."  
  
"No, you are the leader of the inner senshi. However, in light of this situation, I am a much  
more experienced senshi than you are. Now go," Pluto said.  
  
The senshi all nodded and began to back away. "I don't think so. You senshi aren't going  
anywhere," Jadeite said. "Firestorm!"  
  
He began to burn the building around the senshi. "Shimatta. We can't go now. We have to get  
these kids out of here," Mercury said. "Shabon Spray!"  
  
The area began to mist over and the flames died down a bit. The fire, however, was too strong  
for mist to put out. After a moment the mist disappeared and the flames roared back to life.  
  
Half the kids, however, had already been taken out of the building. Pluto stood alone against  
Jadeite. "You, me, the Time Stream, now!" she demanded.  
  
A pink cloud formed above the two soldiers and began to pull them into it. "No Pluto. This will  
not take place on your domain. If we fight, we fight here. Firestorm!" Jadeite yelled.  
  
The attack flew into the cloud and destablized it. The two fell back to the ground, immediately  
going into battle stances. "Fine, if that's what you wish Jadeite," Pluto said, raising her  
staff.  
  
The two flew towards each other, touching the ground for only split seconds. A couple seconds  
later they colided and began to fight. Jadeite moved to knee Pluto in her stomach, but met her  
staff instead. After blocking the kick, Pluto used the other end to sweep Jadeite off his feet.  
Jadeite looked up at Pluto, her staff at his throat, and smiled. "Well done Pluto, but I must  
part now. Have fun with my youma," he said.  
  
A moment later a grotesque face stared up at Pluto. The whole process irked Pluto and she shoved  
the staff through the youma's neck, severing its head. A moment later she stepped back and held  
her staff towards the youma's body. "Dead Scream!" she whispered.  
  
The attack descimated the youma's body, turning it into dust. A moment later the rest of the   
senshi came back in, to put out the fire and rescue any students left. Uranus looked at Pluto.  
"Where's Jadeite?" she asked.  
  
"He ran away. The youma is gone as well. Now get those kids out of here and put out that fire,"  
Pluto replied.  
  
A few minutes later the flames had been extinguished and the senshi gathered on the roof of a  
near-by building. "Did that new senshi show up?" Uranus asked.  
  
"No, she didn't this time," Pluto said.  
  
"See, I told you we didn't need her," Uranus said to Neptune.  
  
"Drop it already pout-face," Neptune said, smiling mischievously.  
  
"I DO NOT POUT!" Uranus shouted out.  
  
The rest of the senshi began giggling at Uranus and Neptune. Unseen to them the senshi they had  
just been talking about floated above them. "Very good you guys. I knew you could do it," she  
said before flying off.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Alright, that's another chapter down. Well I think this story is going very well, please tell me  
what you think. Also I hope everyone enjoyed the comic relief of Haruka pouting. When it popped  
up in my mind I laughed a lot. Alright, now you know what to do. Either review below, or send  
me an email at drama81@fanfiction.net. See ya'll next chapter. 


	4. Chapter Three: Makoto's Friendship Falls...

Celestial Moon  
by: drama81  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It had been a couple weeks after the last attack. The senshi had been keeping up their guard at  
all times. Hotaru had avoided most of the senshi, only seeing them when there was a meeting.  
Even then she tried to find back ways to Luna and Artemis's house. She was perhaps the most  
paranoid of the senshi. Jadeite had seen her transform and she knew he would be after her. It  
was only by her body giving out each day that she got any sleep at all. Still it was not a  
restful sleep. In her sleep she was plagued by nightmares of Jadeite standing upon the bodies of  
her friends. Each day she seemed to slip away a little more. The other senshi, although not as  
severe as Hotaru, seemed down more since the last attack.  
  
Makoto ran into her house and up to her room. Although she was twenty-one, she still lived with  
Artemis and Luna. It was simply easier because of her duties as a senshi. Luna walked up the  
stairs to Makoto's room and knocked on the door. "Mako-chan is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Please leave me alone Luna-mama," Makoto cried out from inside the room.  
  
"Alright, I'll leave you alone for right now, but I want you to talk to me later okay?" Luna said  
from her side of the door.  
  
Quiet, muffled sobs was Luna's response and she grew worried. She had given her word, though,  
and she was not one to go back on her word. She quietly left the door and went back to what she  
had been doing before, although her work now was not as good as it had been a few minutes before.  
  
After an hour Luna went back to Makoto's door and knocked again. "Whoever it is, go away,"  
Makoto yelled.  
  
"Makoto, let me in. I want to talk," Luna said in a firm voice.  
  
"Please, just leave me alone. I don't want to talk right now," Makoto said, still sobbing.  
  
"Well that's too bad, because I'm coming in," Luna said as she opened the door.  
  
Makoto glared at Luna as she entered the room. "I said I don't want to talk," she hissed out.  
  
"And I said too bad. We need to talk. I know something is bothering you and I want to help,"  
Luna said, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"You can't help it, unless you can change the past," Makoto sobbed.  
  
"You know I can't do that or else you wouldn't be here right now. Artemis and I would have gone  
back and warned Serenity-sama of the coming attack," Luna said.  
  
"So you can't help me," Makoto said through her sobs.  
  
"I never said that. I said I cannot change the past. That does not mean I cannot do something  
to help you through this time. If you open up I'll see what I can do," Luna said.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you what happened. Do you remember Shinozaki?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Hai, I remeber Shino-san," Luna said nodding.  
  
"Well recently there has been a new girl hanging around him all the time. She has him wrapped  
around her finger and has turned him against me. She's fed him full of lies, saying that I want  
to be more than friends with him. Then today, while I was at work, they came and asked to talk  
to me. As it was, I was going on break anyways, so I said okay. We went out and she began  
saying that I wanted to be more than friends again. She asked him if he wanted to be more than  
friends, and he said no. I told both of them that it has never been like that between us. Yes,  
we did go on a few dates, but we both knew it wouldn't work out and valued our friendship too  
much to keep it up. That fell on deaf ears and she launched into another verbal assault. I  
finally had to walk away to keep from hitting her. Later I talked to Shino-chan's mother and now  
know that she has been filled with lies as well. That baita has taken my best friend away from  
me," Makoto said before a new waves of tears began to wrack her body.  
  
"Oh Mako-chan, I'm so sorry," Luna said, drawing her adopted daughter into a hug.  
  
Makoto returned the hug and hung onto Luna, tears falling from her eyes. "Why do these thing  
always happen to me? Why kaa-san, why?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I wish I knew. I wish I knew," Luna said, comforting her daughter.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Beryl glowered on her throne. Jadeite had failed her in his mission again, but he had brought  
back invaluable information. She could now find at least one of the senshi. With that one, she  
would find the others. It was now only a matter of time before the threat of the senshi was  
eliminated. She had done nothing for a few Earth weeks now, one to put the senshi at ease, and  
two to put fear into Jadeite. While he did bring back Sailor Saturn's identity, he had failed.  
Failure was not something that Beryl tolerated.   
  
Metallia had been getting restless as of late as well, further adding to Beryl's dilemma.   
Metallia would have no qualms about destroying Beryl and finding another to take her place. As   
it was, Endymion would most likely be chosen. He was already a formidable mage, and had been  
taught the dark magics shortly after he had been brought into the Dark Kingdom.  
  
Then again, it could be Neherenia. Metallia had taking a shining to the black sheep of the royal  
moon line. Her specialty was transfiguration. She could turn anything into anything else. She  
had turned three animals into her own generals. Her heart was black from being denied  
the crown in place of her sister, Serenity. Though Neherenia was older, she was denied, the  
priests proclaiming that her soul would never be pure enough to weild the crystal. Metallia  
found the woman shortly after they began their conquest of the moon. Now she was a formidable  
sorceress to deal with.  
  
Beryl could not wait any longer to make a move, to do so would sign her death warrant for sure.  
"Jadeite show yourself!" she demanded.  
  
The general of fire appeared and kneeled before Beryl. "Yes Beryl-sama," he said.  
  
"It is time for you to attack Earth again. Now pick your youma and be off. If the senshi  
interfere, then destroy them. Do not fail me again. This is your third chance, and any more  
would be foolish on my part," Beryl commanded.  
  
"Yes my queen," Jadeite said.  
  
He quickly stood and vanished to pick his best warrior. A moment later a shimmer appeared in the  
air and Nephrite appeared. "He will fail. The stars have foretold it. Should I destroy him?"   
he asked, a wicked smile on his face.  
  
"If he fails, he is of no use to us. Yes you may destroy him if he fails. Now go Nephrite,"  
Beryl said, dismissing the dark general of the stars.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The youma appeared in Tokyo Central Park and ensued in creating chaos. Soon many bodies laid at  
that youma's feet, or rather it's hooves. The youma would best be described as being a demon  
made in the likeness of the Dark Prince of the Christian religion. It held a female victim in   
the air while it drained her of her energy. To someone trained to see energies, it would appear  
that a white mist was floating from the girl into the monster. As it took the last of her energy  
it threw the girl down. As soon as the girl had hit the ground a purple sphere smashed into the  
youma.  
  
The youma flew several yards and skidded on the ground. It looked up at its attacker. There  
stood eight warriors with one in dark red and with green hair holding a staff towards it. "You  
will have one chance to leave now before we destroy you," she said, her eyes burning with hatred.  
  
"Diablos will not be destroyed, it shall be you destroyed human," the youma sneered in its deep,  
gravely voice.  
  
The youma seemed to blink out of existense, and reappeared a second later above the senshi. It  
fell towards the senshi, a clawed hand extended. As it landed it hit one senshi with short, blue  
hair on her shoulder. The youma smirked as it licked its hand, the blood of Mercury on its  
talons.  
  
Sailor Venus was the first to recover from the sight of the youma licking its hand clean of  
Mercury's blood. She quickly entended her hand at the youma. "Crescent Beam!" she shouted,  
releasing her golden beam of light.  
  
The attack smashed into the youma's stomach, sending it flying back into a tree. The youma tried  
to pull its speed attack again. This time as soon as it reappeared a bolt of lighting and a fire  
ball met it. The youma fell to the ground as pain consumed it. A new pain exploded in the youma  
as its features became those of Jadeite. As soon as the process was complete the dark general  
glared at the senshi. "It ends this time. You shall die by my hands now. Firestorm!" he   
yelled.  
  
The fireball sped towards the senshi and burnt several of them. Uranus looked at Jadeite and  
raised her fist into the air. "World Shaking!" she called out.  
  
The golden globe of energy flew at Jadeite. It impacted upon his sheild and dispersed. Jadeite  
clucked his tongue. "Will you senshi never learn. I always have a sheild, but for your troubles  
you can have this. Inferno!" he said.  
  
The small fireball smashed into Uranus, sending her to the ground and burning a good part of her  
fuku and body. Mars saw the attack hit Uranus and nearly screamed. She turned her attention  
towards Jadeite. She quickly raised an ofuda scroll that she always kept with her. She began  
chanting a small prayer to one of her Shinto gods. At the end she snapped her eyes open and  
threw the charm towards Jadeite screaming, "Aku Ryo Tai San!"  
  
The small charm flew through the sheild and placed itself upon Jadeite's forehead. The general  
tried to remove the charm, but found he couldn't move. A second later a burning pain went flowed  
throughout his entire body. He opened his mouth and let out a scream of pain. "Jadeite, you are  
correct. It does end this time, but it shall be us who win, not you," Pluto said, leaning  
against her staff.  
  
She began to make her motions for her Dead Scream attack when a bright light distracted her. The  
senshi from before made an appearance that rivalled the last time the Earth senshi had seen her.  
As she landed the glow subsided and she drew her wings into her back. "Thank you Pluto. You and  
your team have done the hard part. Now I can free him from the Dark Kingdom," she said, pulling  
out a large staff.  
  
The staff was silver and had a crescent moon at the top. She raised the staff high in the air  
and began to channel power through it. "Celestial Seperation!" she called out.  
  
A bright light flew from the staff and hit Jadeite. Jadeite was engulfed in the bright light. A  
second later he split into two objects, one of them the youma. The youma screamed as it exploded  
from the holy light. Jadeite seemed to try and scream, but his voice did not come. A few  
seconds later the light died down and Jadeite fell to his feet.   
  
The mantles on his shoulders fell and disintegrated before they touched the ground. His eyes  
shined with a happiness he hadn't felt in ages. Then something neither senshi, nor general  
expected happened. A blast made of two smaller blasts orbiting around a larger one smashed into  
Jadeite. His cry could be heard for a half mile radius. As the attack subsided Jadeite stood  
frozen in place. His body shimmered and then turned into a jade stone.  
  
The stone then flew into the bushes. An evil laugh could be heard from the bushes. "Thank you  
senshi. You made my job easier. Oh and don't worry, your time will come. Just not today," the  
voice called out.  
  
The senshi ran to the bush the voice had come from, but found nothing in it. "Shimatta!" Jupiter  
shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry Jadeite, I failed you," the winged senshi said, a tear falling down her pale cheek.  
  
With that her wings grew back and she took off, before any of the other senshi could stop her.  
  
The senshi began to scan the victims of the youma, seeing if any were dead. Jupiter came across  
the one the youma had finished draining when the senshi arrived. A gasp escaped her lips. It  
was the girl that had taken her friend away. "If anyone deserved this it is you, Miyaki," she  
said sneering.  
  
A hand touched Jupiter's shoulder. She whirled around and took up a battle stance. She relaxed  
when she saw it was Sailor Neptune. "You shouldn't sneak up on people Michiru. You could get  
hurt," Jupiter said.  
  
"Haruka says the same thing," Neptune said, supressing a giggle. "Did you mean that about this  
girl deserving to be drained?"  
  
Jupiter nodded her head and Neptune had a look of disappointment come over her face. "Then we  
have already failed. If one of our own thinks something the Dark Kingdom has done is deserved,  
then we should throw in the towel now. Don't you see Makoto? No one deserves what the Dark  
Kingdom does to people. That is what we fight to stop. No matter if the person or people we   
save scorn us, it is our duty to protect them," Neptune said, a tone of sadness in her voice.  
  
Jupiter looked down in disgrace. 'How could I have forgotten that. Luna and Artemis have told  
us that since day one. Still, she took my best friend away,' Jupiter thought. 'Yet I cannot  
hate her for that. Shinozaki had to make that choice on his own. He chose to go with her, so I  
guess it isn't entirely her fault. That doesn't mean I like her, though. She will never be in  
my good graces. She has caused too much pain to me.'  
  
"I guess I was wrong about it. I may not like this girl, but she didn't deserve it. I'm sorry  
Michiru," Jupiter said.  
  
"It's alright, but you should apologize to her. Just remember, no matter what you will always  
have us to rely on," Neptune said before walking away.  
  
Neptune walked back to where Uranus was. "Was everything alright?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Hai, I just had to remind Jupiter what we fight for," Neptune said, smiling.  
  
"What do you think that new senshi meant when she said she failed Jadeite?" Uranus asked.  
  
"I wish I knew. She is a mysterious one indeed. More mysterious than Pluto it seems. I guess  
all things will be revealed in time. Until then let's enjoy the ride," Neptune said.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter Three. Yes I know, things are moving fast. However, I have been  
reading the manga lately and things there move really fast. In fact it is in Act Three that  
Jadeite is defeated in the manga as well. No, I'm not trying to do this in time with the manga,  
it just happened this way this time. Okay, well until next time, ja ne. 


	5. The Mysterious Ginzuishou, Identities Re...

Celestial Moon  
by: drama81  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The senshi had gathered at Luna and Artemis's house for a meeting. It had been a week since the  
previous attack that led to Jadeite's death. The senshi were still on their guard. The Dark  
Kingdom had already shown that they like to wait until things look like nothing will happen, then  
striking with extreme fierceness.  
  
"Ami, have you found their base yet?" an angry Rei asked.  
  
"No Rei, I haven't. Unfortunately they are able to hide their energy from me. As much as I hate  
to say it, I think we are going to have to wait for the Dark Kingdom to reveal itself," Ami said,  
typing away at her miniature computer.  
  
"This waiting is killing me. I won't be able to take it much longer," Rei said, standing up.  
  
She quickly stalked away from the blue haired girl. She walked into the room that the guardians  
had set up for her. Inside was a small fire. Although it was not the sacred fire that she had  
at Hikawa-jinga, it was more to help her relax. She quickly changed into her miko robe that she  
had at the house and kneeled down to meditate.  
  
Her hands began to gesture as she chanted words that she had memorized when she was still a  
toddler. "Rin, hyou, tou, sha, kai, chin, zai, zin," she chanted, getting faster as she cycled  
through it again and again.  
  
As she said it for the fifth time the fire seemed to flare and take on a life of its own. Rei  
immediately knew that she had to make her request or she would lose the chance and the fire would  
return to normal. "Oh wonderous flame, show me where the Dark Kingdom is located," she said.  
  
The fire seemed to flare again and Rei found herself lost in another world. It looked like a   
dark, damp cavern. A sound caught her attention and she turned to see a woman with long, red  
hair sitting upon a throne of obsidian. "Nephrite show yourself to me!" the woman demanded.  
  
A man with long, wavy, brown hair appeared and kneeled down. "You called Beryl-sama?" he asked.  
  
"Hai, I did. You are to attack the Earth now. We've waited long enough. This time, though, you  
are not to gather energy. I have found a source of energy that will benefit us more than those  
pitiful humans. You are to find the Ginzuishou. The silver crystal of light will give us all  
the energy we would ever need, and with it in our possession nothing shall oppose us," Beryl  
said.  
  
"I shall find it at once. I have heard of a special gem that will be making its way to our  
access point soon. It is said to have been passed among the long generation line of a royal  
family. If the Ginzuishou is as powerful as you have told me, then surely it would be in the  
hands of a royal family," Nephrite explained.  
  
"Yes, that would be very logical, do it at once," Beryl commanded.  
  
The man stood and bowed. He then disappeared. Everything around Rei began to disappear and she  
recognized the end of her vision. Slowly the fire came back into focus and Rei found herself to  
be drenched in sweat. She quickly changed clothes and decided to rejoin the others. The sight  
that greeted her, however was not one she expected. In front of her was the senshi that had been  
seen during their battles.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
*One hour before*  
  
As Rei stormed off, Ami shut her computer. "Whatever happens, we'll just have to be ready for.  
I can't find out anything right now," she said.  
  
"I don't like it, but if that's all we can do, then that's what we'll do," Makoto said.  
  
"Do we have anything else we need to talk about?" Minako asked.  
  
The senshi looked at each other and then shook their heads no. As they began to get up to leave  
a bright light outside the house caught their attention. Makoto quickly ran to the door and   
threw it open. The senshi that had been helping them landed with her usual grace and let the  
light that surrounded her die. The senshi were finally able to get a good look at her. All the  
times she had appeared before was during a battle and the senshi had quickly turned their  
attention back to the dark general they had been facing.  
  
She made her way inside, after absorbing her wings into her back. Her long, silver hair had been  
tied up into two buns atop her head. On her tiara sat a white gem. She was much shorter than  
any of the senshi had thought her to be. Even Hotaru, who was the shortest of them at five feet   
and two inches, stood above the new senshi. "Hello," she said, her voice tinkling with what   
sounded like silver bells.  
  
Haruka quickly stood in front of the new senshi. "Who are you and what do you want?" she  
demanded.  
  
"I am a senshi like you are. You may call me Sailor Celestia," she answered. "And what I want   
is the same goal you have. I wish to rid this universe of evil. The Dark Kingdom is an ancient   
evil that has escaped punishment for too long. I wish to help you in your quest."  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Because you need the help. Plus I need your help as well. The generals of the Dark Kingdom are  
not evil like you believe them to be. Metallia has placed demons inside them. I wish to return  
them to their original state. I know they were possessed because I saw it in a vision. Their  
spirits came told me of the past and how they were tricked into Metallia's service. Before you  
say that they are truly evil, remember Jadeite. He was healed before he was killed," Celestia  
said.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. I don't trust you, yet. I will tell you that much, but if the rest of the   
team decides to fight along side you, then I shall too," Haruka said, sitting back down.  
  
"We cannot make that decision at this moment, for we have one person that is not here," Minako  
said.  
  
Just then Rei appeared behind the group and gasped. Celestia turned and saw Rei. "Hello Sailor  
Mars," she said with a smile.  
  
"Wh-Who are you?" Rei asked, a bit stunned from seeing the senshi she had only seen glimpses of  
during battles.  
  
"I am Sailor Celestia," she said simply.  
  
"Why are you here?" Rei asked, getting used to Sailor Celestia.  
  
"I am here to help all of you destroy Metallia and the Dark Kingdom. That is, if you will let  
me," Celestia said, hope shining in her eyes.  
  
Rei gazed into Celestia's eyes and found she could not deny the small senshi. "Of course. I  
don't know why, but I trust you. Your aura is one of purity. In fact, I don't think you could  
lie if you really wanted to, or at least you couldn't get away with it," she said.  
  
"Then it's settled, I will fight with you," Celestia said, turning back to the rest of the   
senshi. "You know, I think I should go with a disguise while I'm here. After all, none of you  
are in your senshi attire all the time. How about this..."  
  
Celestia's form shimmered before it settled down into a petite girl with long, platinum blonde  
hair, in the same style that she had worn as Sailor Celestia. Her eyes had gone from a silver  
color to a blue color. Her aura stayed the same, and if it wasn't for that then none of the  
senshi would have known it to be the same girl. "While I'm like this, why don't you call me   
Usagi," she suggested.  
  
"Why would you want to be called rabbit?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Not rabbit, bunny. Bunnies are so cute and timid. I also have heard the legend here about  
the bunny that eats moshi on the moon. Now it so happens that I like the rice cakes here, and   
with my hair it looks like I have long bunny ears. Does that answer your question?" Usagi  
explained.  
  
"Yes it does, thank you," Hotaru said.  
  
"Alright, then it's settled. I'll see you guys later. I have to go to my apartment now," Usagi  
said, giggling.  
  
"Wait, how do we get a hold of you for battles?" Ami asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'll know when there's a battle and where it's at before you do," Usagi  
answered.  
  
"Then why haven't you beat us to battles, and why did you not show up for one?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I don't beat you there because although I may know about it before you, I can't always get away  
immediately. Oh and I was there for that one. You just had it under control, so I saw no reason  
to interfere," Usagi explained.  
  
With that she quickly bounded out of the house and left for her apartment. The rest of the  
were about to disperse when Rei stopped them. "I had a vision. I know what their next target  
is," she said.  
  
"Really, what is it?" Minako asked.  
  
"It seems they are going to attack some royal family that should be here soon. They're after a  
crystal called the Ginzuishou, I think," Rei said.  
  
A gasp and a crash of glass against the floor caught everyone's attention. They all turned their  
heads to see Luna bending down to pick up the remains of her glass. "Luna-mama, what's wrong?"  
Makoto asked.  
  
"I-it's n-nothing," Luna stammered.  
  
"Don't lie to us, please. Something is wrong, please tell us," Makoto pleaded.  
  
Sighing, Luna stood and bowed her head. "Alright, I'll tell. The Dark Kingdom is after the most  
powerful relic of the Silver Millenium. The Ginzuishou is what was used to seal the Dark Kingdom  
away by Queen Serenity. Those of the royal line are able to call upon its power and can work  
miracles with it," Luna said. "Fortunately, I can assure you that they shall not find it."  
  
"And how can you do that?" Rei asked.  
  
"Because I have it hidden away where no one will find it. I grabbed the crystal after Serenity  
passed. I shall hold it until the princess is found," Luna said, sounding like she wanted to  
close the subject.  
  
The senshi got the hidden message and decided to end the meeting. It was already late and dark  
was settling over the city of Tokyo. They dispersed and went their seperate ways. Luna sat down  
in one of the chairs and sighed. Artemis kneeled down next to her. "What's wrong my neko-chan?"  
he asked.  
  
"The Dark Kingdom is after the Ginzuishou. I told the senshi what it was, but not what it was  
truly capable of, or the price of its power. If they knew what the cost was then I am almost  
sure that they would want to destroy it. I mean didn't you suggest that it be destroyed when you  
found out that to use its full power the queen would die?" Luna said.  
  
"Hai I did. You are right, we shouldn't tell them of its full power. The only that really needs  
to know is Princess Serenity anyways, that is when we find her" Artemis said, reassuring his   
wife.  
  
"You know that new senshi has the style of hair that the line of Serenity wore. I wonder if she  
could be our princess," Luna thought out loud.  
  
"That is one idea, but I'm not so sure. She didn't have a crescent moon on her brow," Artemis  
said.  
  
"That could be handled easily with a glamour. You saw easy she changed to a civilian form. I'm  
still not convinced that she isn't, but until we find out for sure I'll have to wait," Luna said.  
  
"Why don't we go to bed, we can talk more about it in the morning," Artemis suggested.  
  
"Alright. We'll talk more in the morning, though," Luna said standing.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The next day announcements were made across Japan of a royal family visiting Japan, bringing  
their heirloom to show. Rei immediately realized that was who Beryl and Nephrite had been  
talking about. "We've got to guard that family. It'll make them think the Ginzuishou is there,  
but we don't have any choice. No one should be made a victim of the Dark Kingdom," she said.  
  
The other girls agreed and that night they all appeared, dressed in their most elegant dresses,  
except for Haruka, who looked debonaire in a pale blue tuxedo. Usagi had shown up as well,   
though none of the senshi would recognize her. She had changed herself into a security guard for  
the event.   
  
'The Ginzuishou could be here. With that in my possession I will be able to stop the Dark   
Kingdom once and for all. I just hope the senshi will forgive me for not telling them the   
truth,' she thought. 'But if they knew that I was Serenity, then they wouldn't allow me to fight  
with them. Instead they would try to protect me like before. This is the only way I can prove  
that I don't need protection.'  
  
Unseen by any of the senshi Nephrite had also shown up to try and lay claim to the Ginzuishou.  
He made his way to the back room, where the royal family had decided to stay until the showing.  
Nephrite walked up to the door and paused as two guards stopped him. "Halt, you have no business  
here, go back to the front," the guard on the right called.  
  
Nephrite smiled at the guard. The smile caused the guard's nerves to crawl. "My dear man, I am  
allowed where ever I please. You cannot stop me," he said.  
  
Nephrite touched the man's head and a symbol appeared. The guard cried out in pain as the symbol  
drained his energy. The other guard looked on in astonishment. "Wh-What did you do to him?" he  
asked.  
  
"The same thing that I'm about to do to you," Nephrite said, touching the other man's head.  
  
The same symbol appeared and the man fell to the ground, his energy taken. 'This should help me  
out if they don't have the crystal,' Nephrite thought as walked into the room.  
  
Inside a few more guards jumped to attention at the door opening. Nephrite stepped into the room  
and smiled at the guards. "Is this all that stops me? The Earth shall soon be ours," he   
laughed.  
  
The guards leapt into action, trying to stop Nephrite. Nephrite held out his hand and an  
invisible force smashed into the guards. They all flew back and into the wall. Each of them  
slumped down to the ground, unconcious. Nephrite walked up the small family, who had shrank back  
into the corner of the room. "Give me the crystal," he demanded.  
  
"W-we don't have it. We won't get it until the actual showing. It's kept locked up," the older  
man said.  
  
"Then one of you will have to get it for me," Nephrite said. He pointed at the small boy, "You.  
You will get the crystal for me. I want it, now."  
  
"No, let me get it, please," his mother cried out.  
  
"The boy will do perfectly. No one would suspect that he would be getting it for me. They will  
think it is for you," Nephrite said. "If you went, then they would assume it is for the showing.  
That would be a disaster."  
  
Nephrite pulled the boy away from his parents. The boy's screams fell on deaf ears as Nephrite   
drug him out of the room. After he was out of the room he set the boy down. "The sooner you get  
that crystal and bring it back, the sooner you will be with your parents again," he said.  
  
The boy nodded his head and took off down the hall. Nephrite smiled as the boy ran. He walked  
back inside the room and to the parents of the boy. He touched each one on their forehead and  
stole their energy. 'The stars are showing a glorious future to me,' he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The boy ran towards the room the crystal was kept in, but thought of alerting the security guards  
that were at the event. He ran to one that wasn't too much taller than himself and blurted out  
the story. The guard gasped as she heard the story. 'The Dark Kingdom is here. I should have  
known,' she thought.  
  
"Alright, I want you to go get as much help as you can. I'm going to see if I can do anything,"  
she said.  
  
The boy nodded and ran off, looking for other guards. Usagi walked off towards the room the  
royal family was staying in. Along the way she spotted Haruka dancing with Michiru. She walked  
up to the couple. She cleared her throat and caught the attention of the two. "You should  
gather the senshi. The Dark Kingdom is here. I'm going on ahead, so please hurry," she said.  
  
Haruka took a moment as it registered that it was Usagi there. She nodded and pulled out her  
communicator. She pressed the all call button and told the rest of the senshi of the situation.  
She then looked up to tell Usagi that everyone was on their way to find the small girl had  
slipped away. Haruka looked at Michiru. "When did she leave?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, I was doing the same thing you were, alerting the senshi," Michiru said.  
  
The two took off, hoping to find out where the Dark Kingdom was attacking. They quickly met up  
with Ami and Rei. Ami pulled out her mini-computer and located where the royal family's room was  
at. The small group started to search around for their missing comrades.  
  
In the mean time Usagi walked up to the door that led to Nephrite and the royal family. "It's  
time to change," she said, letting her spell fade.  
  
The disguise faded away to reveal her fuku. "Alright, time for the main event. I hope the   
senshi get here soon. I'm betting it's Nephrite from from that kid's description. If it is,  
this will be a long fight," she said, steeling herself to open the door.  
  
Reaching out, she grasped the knob. With a final nod of her head she opened the door and rushed  
inside.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ooooohhhh, my first real cliff hanger in this series. I hope no one hates me too much. Don't  
send your death mobs, yet. I'll get the next chapter out soon, I promise. This one just took so  
long because I wasn't sure of the right place to end it. Trust me, if I hadn't done it here,  
then it would have taken me much longer to get this out. Next time it's Nephrite vs. Sailor  
Celestia. Who knows, maybe the other senshi will help, maybe they'll just get in the way. Tune  
in next time for the answers to these questions and more. 


	6. Fight With Nephrite, The Shadow Falls

Celestial Moon  
by: drama81  
  
*Author's Notes: First off, let me say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You are the ones  
who have kept me inspired to write more. Also, the reason Usagi is Sailor Celestia instead of  
Sailor Moon or Sailor Cosmos is that Moon will come later. Cosmos is the future form of Moon, so  
if I used Cosmos I would be forcing Usagi to use a lower power later. Celestia, if you haven't  
noticed, is a shortened form of Celestial (gee one letter, oh well). Eternal Sailor Moon almost  
looks like a celestial being in her fuku, and Neo-Queen Serenity also has wings, so it made sense  
to me at the time. Okay, enough of my babbling, on with the chapter...  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Haruka and Michiru quickly gathered the senshi from around the large room and began to fight  
their way through the crowd to the back. After a few minutes they finally pulled through and  
walked unimpeded to the back of the hall. As they got to the very back, they saw a silver pig-  
tail flow through a door and then the door slam shut. "Shimatta, Sailor Celestia has already  
gone to take on the enemy. Minna, henshin yo!" Minako commanded.  
  
The senshi all nodded and raised their pens in unison. After each had called out their henshin  
phrase and a brief flash of multi-colored light, the Sailor Senshi stood where the girls had.  
The girls quickly rushed to the door to back up Sailor Celestia. Just a moment before Uranus  
opened the door it flew backwards and smashed into the senshi.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Nephrite turned as he heard the door open and close. He turned around, expecting to see the boy  
holding the Ginzuishou. Instead he saw a senshi with silver hair, and wearing a silver fuku.  
"You have crossed the line Nephrite. First you kill Jadeite when he had finally returned to the  
rightful side, then you get small children to do your dirty work. Your actions are evil, but can  
still be forgiven. If you surrender now, then I promise you will be judged lightly," she said.  
  
"Not on your life senshi," Nephrite said with a snarl. "Star Axis!"  
  
A large ball of energy with two smaller balls of energy circling around it flew away from  
Nephrite. Celestia dodged to the side just before the attack would have hit her. As she dove  
the attack grazed her right side. It went on and smashed into the door, sending it flying back.  
  
Celestia stood and got into a defensive stance, knowing with her injured side she wouldn't do too  
much to the general. A moment later the door was pushed to the side and eight senshi clambored  
out. Pluto looked at Nephrite and bared her teeth. Nephrite took one look at Pluto and smirked.  
  
"Why hello Lady Pluto. How nice to see you again. Been to Charon Castle lately? I heard Saturn  
pulled a real number on the planet and your castle," he said.  
  
"Shut up Nephrite. The castle is of no importance," Pluto bit out.  
  
"Ahh, Pluto, I see I can still push your buttons easily," Nephrite said, his smile twisting into  
a cruel one.  
  
Pluto pointed her staff towards Nephrite and whispered, "Dead Scream!"  
  
The violet colored ball of energy left the staff and flew towards Nephrite. It washed over a   
sheild that Nephrite had placed over himself as soon as he saw Celestia. "Here, since you want  
to attack, I'll let you have one of my attacks. Star Axis!" he said.  
  
The attack flew into the center of the senshi and sent them flying in all directions. Venus was  
the first to recover and powered up immediately. "Venus Love-me Chain!" she yelled out.  
  
The golden chain of linked hearts flew towards Nephrite and wrapped around his sheild, slowly   
crushing it. Venus smiled as the chain wrapped tighter around Nephrite. "Alright!" she called  
out.  
  
"Venus, don't be so sure you've got what you think you do," Nephrite called from down the hall.  
  
The senshi all turned and stood in awe. "How did you get away from my chain?" Venus asked in  
confusion.  
  
"Simple, you haven't fought me ever. You are battling a shadow. Now since there's enough more  
than enough energy, I can let you also fight a youma. Enjoy yourselves senshi," he said as he  
disappeared.  
  
From the spot Nephrite disappeared a small pool formed on the ground. From it arose a youma that  
looked like a cross between a swan and a woman. Her face was beautiful by human comparison.  
Her armor was white and her sleeved looked like feathers. She wore a helmet that looked like a  
swan's head. Her boots stretched up to up to her mid thigh. "Swan is gonna get ya!" she yelled.  
  
She jumped towards the senshi, her hand extended into claws. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury  
shouted.  
  
The icy jet of water intercepted the youma and threw her roughly against the wall. She stood up  
and glared at the senshi. She screamed an inhuman sound as her sleeves clamed around her arms  
and formed into blades. "Senshi hurt Swan, so Swan will hurt senshi!" she yelled as she began to  
run towards the senshi.  
  
She moved faster than any of the senshi could aim and was soon in the middle of the senshi. She  
quickly sliced into Venus's arm, causing her to release her chain. Nephrite's shadow smiled as  
it was released. "Thank you Swan. You have served your master well. Now we shall destroy these  
interlopers," he said. "Star Axis!"  
  
The attack flew towards the senshi. Saturn stepped forward. "Silence Wall!" she shouted.  
  
The invisible wall sprung into life and stopped the attack before it hurt any of the senshi.   
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
The glowing disk of condensed lightning flew from Jupiter as she hurled it towards the shadow.  
The shadow saw the attack coming and quickly retreated back to Nephrite. The disk flew on and  
hit Swan instead. Her body straightened as the electricity passed through it. After a moment  
the attack finished its course and Swan fell to her knees. Celestia stepped forward and brought  
out her staff. "Celestial Seperation!" she yelled, sending out waves of healing light.  
  
Swan screamed as she began to seperate into two beings. After a moment Swan became a beautiful  
woman and a swan. The woman ran up to Sailor Celestia and began to hug her. "Oh thank you so  
very much. That man turned me into that monster while he sent my son to get our family crystal,"  
she said.  
  
The small boy cam running up with most of the guards on duty at the party. "Mommy!" he yelled as  
he ran to his mother.  
  
"Oh Daniel!" the mother said as she scooped her son up in a hug.  
  
The senshi turned to the guards. "Alright, we'll let you take it from here. Nothing too out of  
the ordinary should happen now," Celestia said as she let her wings form and flew off.  
  
The rest of the senshi disappeared just as quickly. Celestia reappeared in the crowd, disguised  
as one of the upper class citizens. 'I hope they hold the Ginzuishou. The moment of truth is  
coming quickly,' she thought.  
  
The royal family appeared on a landing above the crowd. They appeared shaken, but otherwise  
alright. "Thank you everyone for attending this event. We are proud to present to you the  
treasure that our family has kept for many generations, the Nijizuishou!" the king said.  
  
They revealed a crystal that seemed to have captured all of the colors of the rainbow and allowed  
them to shine in a harmony that only time could master. Usagi sighed as the crystal was shown.  
"It's not the Ginzuishou," she muttered.  
  
Behind her Rei let out a small gasp. 'She's after the Ginzuishou too? I'll have to tell the   
others,' she thought.  
  
Later on the senshi, minus Sailor Celestia, gathered at Luna and Artemis's. Rei told everyone of  
what she heard Usagi say and a collective gasp passed through the senshi. "Why would she want  
it?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we will not let her have it!" Haruka said, determined. "I have half a mind to  
go find her and show her why she should not get involved with matters that do not concern her."  
  
"Haruka! You will do no such thing. Now sit down," Michiru commanded.  
  
Haruka sombered at hearing Michiru and reluctantly obeyed. "We should find out why she wants the  
Ginzuishou before we judge her," Luna said.  
  
"But Luna, doesn't the Ginzuishou belong to Princess Serenity?" Ami asked.  
  
"Hai, it does. However, we still do not know where the princess is, and until we find her we  
must do what is best. I must meet with her again and see if the crystal reacts to her. If it  
does then she might be able to use it to defeat the Dark Kingdom," Luna explained.  
  
"No way. I will not allow her here to even see the Ginzuishou!" Haruka yelled, her anger  
realized anew.  
  
"Ten'ou Haruka, if you want to do what is best then you will be quiet. If she can use the  
crystal, then I say we support her. She has done nothing but help us since day one," Michiru  
said.  
  
"I agree with Michiru. We should see how things go," Setsuna said, stepping into the room.  
  
"Setsuna-san, do you know anything we should know," Luna asked.  
  
"Iie. The future is unclear right now. We are at a critical point in time and everything we do  
will affect what is going to affect the future," Setsuna said.  
  
"Alright, then if no one else has anything to say, we should dismiss and keep an eye out for any  
Dark Kingdom activities," Artemis said.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads and soon left the house. Makoto started to head to her room when she  
stopped to talk to Luna. "Luna, do you really want to meet with that girl?" she asked.  
  
"Hai, I do. Queen Serenity made it completely clear to Artemis and myself that we must defeat  
the Dark Kingdom before they gain too much power. She went so far as to tell us that finding the  
princess was secondary. I could not ignore her request, and if this girl can help us achieve our  
goal, then so be it," Luna said, a smile on her face.  
  
"Then I shall try to find her tomorrow and bring her over here to see you. If I can't find her,  
then I'll tell her at the next battle," Makoto said.  
  
"Thank you Mako-chan. That would be a very big help to me," Luna said.  
  
"I'm glad to be able to help," Makoto said, then yawned.  
  
Luna managed to stifle a giggle at seeing her daughter try to stay awake. "I think someone is  
ready for bed. You had a big day. Good night Mako-chan," Luna said.  
  
"Good night kaa-san," Makoto said, continuing her journey to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright that's another chapter down. Once again, thank you everyone who has reviewed. You help  
me move things along faster than you know. So now here comes the next thing, please review by  
either doing it below or e-mailing me at drama81@fanfiction.net. Ja ne 


	7. The Last Chance, Nephrite Falls

Celestial Moon  
by: drama81  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The next week was quiet. The senshi had agreed to stay on guard, because no one knew when the  
Dark Kingdom would strike next. Ami had been getting closer to locating the base, but at her  
current rate it would still be a while before she found it. She happen to be passing by the  
Osa-P Jewelry store at the moment its alarms went off seemed a little too convenient for her.  
  
Ami quickly ducked into an alley and emerged as Sailor Mercury a couple seconds later. She ran  
into the store and saw Nephrite standing over a girl Ami recognized from having gone to high  
school with. 'Naru? What is she doing here? Wait, this must be her mother's store. I remember  
her talking about it one day before class,' she thought.  
  
She quickly pulled out her communicator and called the other senshi, then set about trying to  
rescue the frightened girl.   
  
"Where is the Ginzuishou? I know you have it here!" Nephrite demanded.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about! There is no stone called the Ginzuishou that I have  
heard of," Naru said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Mercury had enough of listening to Nephrite harrass the girl and powered up. "Shine Aqua  
Illusion!" she shouted.  
  
The icy jet of water smashed into Nephrite, sending him into the wall. Mercury turned and looked  
at Naru. "Get out of here," she said.  
  
Naru didn't waste a moment and ran out of the store. Mercury turned her attention back to where  
Nephrite had flown. A frown appeared on her face to find the spot empty. She activated her  
visor and began to scan for Nephrite.   
  
"There's no need to scan Lady Mercury, I'm up here," Nephrite said.  
  
Mercury looked up and saw Nephrite nearly on top of her. A cruel smile graced his face as he  
looked down at her. "Star Shower!" he said, causing a mass of light dots to appears and rain  
down on Mercury.  
  
As he moved down for the kill he was struck by a golden globe of energy. He flew into another  
wall and then looked up to see the senshi crowding into the store. "This is getting a little too  
crowded for my liking. Let's take this outside. Star Axis!" Nephrite said.  
  
The attack blasted the senshi out into the street and Nephrite stood in the doorway. "Here, I'll  
let you have some fun with a friend of mine. Leo the lion come forth!" he shouted.  
  
A lion-type youma appeared above Nephrite and sprung forward to take on the senshi. Nephrite  
smiled as he saw the youma charge forward. He levitated into the air to keep from being hit by  
any stray attacks.  
  
Leo landed in the center of the senshi and began attack immediately, slashing Uranus, Neptune,  
and Pluto. The three outer senshi backed away from the fight, knowing they would only hinder the  
rest of the senshi. Hotaru soon joined them, breathing heavily. Her body had finally caught up  
with her, she had been pushing herself all day long trying to do all her chores as quickly as she  
could. Mars looked up to see Leo about to strike at Jupiter.  
  
"Jupiter duck!" Mars yelled out as she powered up. "Burning Mandala!"  
  
The rings of fire left Sailor Mars's hands just as Jupiter ducked down. The youma was shocked  
into paralysis as it saw the fire heading for it. The flames engulfed it, causing it to roar in  
pain. Nephrite sneered at the senshi. "If you think that will stop Leo, then you've  
got another thing coming!" he shouted out.  
  
The lion-appearing youma jumped out of the fire and came down slashing at Sailor Mars. She  
pulled out an ofuda scroll and pressed it on the youma's head. It froze in place, but Mars knew  
it wouldn't hold for long. "If you guys can do anything, you better do it now!" she shouted.  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
The three attacks merged into one rainbow colored globe and smashed into the youma. It roared  
again before turning into dust. Sailor Venus turned and looked at Nephrite. "Now it's your  
turn," she shouted. "Venus Love-Me Chain!"  
  
The golden chain sprung to life from her waist and wrapped around Nephrite's leg. She gave a  
hard tug and brought the general down from the air. He landed with a grunt. He quickly stood  
back up and glared at the senshi. "Star Axis!" he shouted.  
  
The three globe attack flew into the middle of the senshi, sending them scatting in all different  
directions. Before any of the senshi could retaliate a bright light filled the area. Sailor  
Celestia floated down, looking like an angel from the heavens. She landed and allowed the light  
to fade and her wings to retract into her. She looked over at Nephrite and frowned. "You aren't  
Nephrite. Is he afraid to face the senshi?" she asked.  
  
"My master is afraid of nothing, much less girls dressed in too little. I am merely here because  
you are too far beneath him," 'Nephrite' said.  
  
"If that isn't Nephrite, then who is it?" Uranus demanded.  
  
"Haven't you figured out that this is his shadow?" Celestia asked, annoyed.  
  
"How observant you are Sailor Celestia. I think you should be rewarded. Here, I have a prize  
for you. Star Shower!" the shadow said.  
  
The attack flew forth and pelted Sailor Celestia with its many points of light. She kneeled down  
after the attack had finished hitting her, her breathing labored. "Is that all you have?" she  
asked.  
  
"No, I have plenty more where that came from senshi," the shadow said, beginning to power up.  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
The glowing discus slammed into the shadows side, causing him to lose the power he had built up.  
He turned and glared at Jupiter. "All of you senshi are bothersome pests. I shall deal with you  
in a moment so please wait your turn," he said.  
  
He turned back to Celestia to see her standing with her staff ready. "This ends here shadow!"  
she said.  
  
Before the shadow could retaliate the outer and inner senshi unleashed their powers at him. He  
cried out in pain as each of the powers washed over him. Celestia walked up to him after the   
last of the powers finished washing over him. "When you see your master in hell tell her that we  
are more than just 'girls dressed in too little.' We are warriors, soldiers of love and justice.  
We are not afraid of facing her or her minions. We are not afraid of Metallia, not now, not  
ever," she said, raising her staff. "Celestial Healing!"  
  
The wave of healing energy washed over the shadow and the senshi. The shadow screamed one last  
time before fading into nothingness, while the senshi were healed of all wounds they had gotten.  
Celestia started to leave when Jupiter walked up to her.  
  
Celestia smiled at Jupiter. "Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked.  
  
"Listen, I don't want the other senshi to know, but could you come over to my house either later  
today or tomorrow? My mother, Luna, is needing to talk to you," Jupiter said.  
  
"Alright. I'll come over later today. I shall see you later Sailor Jupiter," Celestia said  
before geting ready to leave again.  
  
"Hang on, what did you mean when you called the shadow's master a female? I thought it was   
Nephrite," Jupiter said, loud enough for all the senshi to hear.  
  
"Metallia is the shadow's master, not Nephrite," Celestia said, then took off before any other  
questions could be asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nephrite, come forth!" Beryl demanded from her throne.  
  
Nephrite quickly appeared and kneeled down. "Yes Beryl-sama," the general said.  
  
"You've failed me once again. You should know that failure is not tolerated. Look at what  
happened to Jadeite. You are on your last chance. If you fail again, then you will not live,"  
Beryl sneered.  
  
Nephrite nodded then stood and disappeared. Endymion walked out from the shadows. "Beryl, I'll  
kill him. There's no point in him living anyways. He's already failed too many times. Plus it  
will show that failure is not tolerated. I will also be able to see these senshi in action," he  
said.  
  
Beryl nodded and Endymion disappeared as well. Beryl stood and walked to a room behind her  
throne. She kneeled before a void. "O great Metallia, ruler of all. Please accept this gift  
from you servant," she said, giving energy to the void.   
  
An area seemed to shimmer then grow a bit darker than the rest.   
  
"My goddess, please forgive me. I have my servants searching for it even as we speak," Beryl  
said.  
  
  
  
"I have given them orders to kill the senshi," Beryl answered.  
  
  
  
Beryl nodded and stood. She quickly retreated from the room, her mood becoming even more sour  
than before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nephrite appeared outside the Tomoe residence. He had been there when Jadeite had told of the  
true identity of Sailor Saturn. He had tracked her down to her house before and kept watch. He  
realized he perhaps should have told of his discovery, but that would not have been rewarded very  
well. After all, any youma could have tailed the senshi of destruction and found her house.  
  
He held his hand out and let a blast fly out, smashing through the roof of the house. He smiled  
as he watched Hotaru and a man with white hair run out of the house. A moment later three more  
women ran out, one with green hair, one with aqua, and one with blonde. They all looked up and  
saw Nephrite.   
  
Setsuna glared at the general. He had finally done something that had truly upset her. He had  
attacked her friend and her father, an innocent person. Since they had already revealed that  
they were senshi to Dr. Tomoe, Setsuna raised her arm, her henshin wand clutched in it. The  
other three outer senshi followed suit.  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power,"  
"Uranus Crystal Power,"  
"Neptune Crystal Power,"  
"Saturn Crystal Power,"  
"Make Up!"  
  
The four transformed quickly and then sent out bursts of power at the general. His sheild easily  
deflected them. He glowered at the senshi. "Oh what a marvelous day this is. Even if I fail to  
destroy you, then I will live. I know who each of you are. I have seen your true faces and  
can easily find you at any time I choose," he said.  
  
"Shut up traitor. You swore to defend the Earth and have failed. Now you serve to destroy it.  
Ushered in by the new era, we are the senshi from the outer planets of the system. Guarded by  
Pluto, planet of time, I am the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto," Pluto shouted.  
  
"Guarded by Neptune, the planet of the deep seas, I am the soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune,"   
Neptune called out.  
  
"Guarded by Uranus, planet of the skies, I am the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus," Uranus  
yelled.  
  
"Guarded by Saturn, planet of rebirth, I am the soldier of destruction, Sailor Saturn," Saturn  
said.  
  
"Those are pretty speeches, but they are not going to save you," Nephrite said. "Star Axis!"  
  
The outer senshi quickly scattered. Saturn looked up at Nephrite and glared. "Silence Glaive  
Surprise!" she yelled.  
  
The bolt of power quickly hit the dark general and caused him to fall to the ground. "You'll pay  
for that one," he said.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
The two attack smashed into him from either side, making Nephrite to call out in pain. Pluto  
walked up to him and held out her staff. "Dead Scream!" she said in her normal voice.  
  
The attack smashed into him with more power than any of the other attacks had done. He skittered  
down the road, finally ending in a roll. The light that signified Sailor Celestia flared to life  
as the winged senshi flew down. She looked over to the outer senshi. "Thank you. As much as I  
hate to see anyone hurt, he had to be weaked, or I would not be able to heal him," she said.  
  
She turned back to Nephrite and drew out her staff. "Say good-bye to the demon inside you  
Nephrite. Celestial Seperation!" she shouted.  
  
The burst of holy light washed over Nephrite, freezing him in place. A moment later he seperated  
into two beings, one made up of shadows. The one of shadows faded away and Nephrite fell to his  
knees, his shoulder cuffs falling off and disintegrating.  
  
He looked up, tears of joy flowing from his eyes. "Thank you senshi. Thank you so very much. I  
am finally free again," he said.  
  
Endymion appeared above the senshi. "Nephrite, you've failed again. Now you will pay the price  
for failure. Star Axis!" he shouted.  
  
Endymion fired a blast of power that Nephrite had used many times. It flew down and smashed into  
the general of the stars. His body reverted to a round piece of Nephrite and flew into the  
waiting hand of Endymion. "You win this round senshi, but this war is far from over," he said  
before disappearing.  
  
"Iie! Not you too Nephrite," Celestia said, tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Good riddance. We didn't need that traitor around anymore," Uranus said.  
  
Celestia spun around and marched up to Uranus. She slapped the taller senshi across the face  
with a fierceness Haruka has seen from very few people. "You have no idea do you? The generals  
are not evil. They are being controlled by Beryl and Metallia. Here I am trying to save them,  
and you are trying to kill them. Let me remind you that the senshi were made to fight evil and  
rescue those who can be. So far I have healed two generals only to have them killed before my  
eyes. If you wish to kill them, then maybe you don't deserve to be a senshi," she said.  
  
Before the soldier of wind could respond Sailor Celestia took off. She had another place she  
had to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright, well that's another chapter down. I'm about halfway finished with this now. I can  
barely believe it. Now you all know what I want you to do. Please, please, please review.  
Until next chapter, ja ne. 


	8. Usagi's Bad Night, Zoicite Dies

Celestial Moon  
by: drama81  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
"Zoicite present yourself!" Beryl yelled from her throne.  
  
A man with long, blonde hair, pulled into a high pony tail, appeared in a flurry of sakura  
petals. He immediately bowed down before his queen. "Yes my queen?" he asked.  
  
"Nephrite has failed. Now is your chance to prove yourself to Metallia and myself," Beryl said.  
  
"It is my pleasure. I shall capture the Ginzuishou for you," Zoicite said.  
  
"Excellent, now go," Beryl commanded.  
  
Zoicite stood and disappeared in the same flurry of petals as he had entered. Endymion walked   
out from behind Beryl's throne. "He will fail. He always fails. I'm surprised he made it so  
far up the command ladder. Tell me something Beryl, how did he get so high up?" Endymion asked.  
  
"That is none of your business Endymion," Beryl hissed.  
  
"So I'll take the rumors of him sleeping with you true. He always did sleep with any whore who  
would spread their legs," Endymion said, smiling.  
  
"You will hold your tongue Endymion. Since you seem so sure of him failing, then you go and spy  
on him. If he does, destroy him. He will serve as an example to any others wishing to serve  
Metallia. Failure will not be tolerated," Beryl sneered.  
  
"As you wish Beryl," Endymion said before fading away.  
  
'Zoicite will pay for betraying my trust. He will pay for his lies. Whether he succeeds or not,  
he will not live past today,' Beryl thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi landed in front of Makoto's house and let her transformation fade. She knocked on the door  
and waited while someone came to answer the door. She smiled as she saw Makoto when the door  
opened. "Makoto-san, it's nice to see you again," she said.  
  
"Usagi-san. I'm glad you came. Please come in," Makoto said. "Oh and please call me Mako-chan.  
All my friends do, and you seem to be someone I'd be friends with."  
  
"Alright, but only if you will call me Usagi-chan. I insist that everyone call me that. Now why  
did you ask me to come?" Usagi asked.  
  
"She asked you, because I asked her to," Luna said as she came in. "You wish to find the  
Ginzuishou, right?"  
  
"Hai. With that crystal I should be able to defeat the Dark Kingdom once and for all," Usagi  
replied.  
  
"I believe you. I am going to let you borrow the crystal," Luna began.  
  
"You have it! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Please, give it to me," Usagi interrupted.  
  
"Just one moment. As I was saying before I was interrupted, I am going to let you borrow it.  
There is one condition, though. You must return to stone as soon as your mission is complete.  
This stone is to go to the High Princess Serenity when she is found and comes of age," Luna said.  
  
"Of course. That will not be a problem. If you wish, you may send one of your senshi to come  
with me. As soon as I seal the Dark Kingdom away, I shall return the stone to them," Usagi said.  
  
"That is most gracious of you. However, I think I should send all of the senshi with you. The  
Dark Kingdom is no one to mess with. The moment they sense you coming, they will have their  
entire army after you. Whether you want to believe it or not, you will need everyone you can get  
to help you. Sending the senshi is the least I can do," Luna explained.  
  
"That is fine with me, when shall we leave?" Usagi asked.  
  
"As soon as you possibly can. The Dark Kingdom grows in strength every day. To let it continue  
to do so would not be wise. I'll call all of the senshi as soon as you are ready," Luna replied.  
  
"We shall do it tomorrow. I've already had to battle with Nephrite today. Endymion came and  
killed him just after I had healed him of the dark energies," Usagi said, a trace of sadness in  
her voice.  
  
"That's one less general for us to worry about. I believe that leaves Zoicite and Kunzite for us  
to deal with. Endymion as well if he decides to fight," Luna said.  
  
"It's things like that that have made the senshi prejudice against the generals. Why Queen   
Serenity chose you to guard the Ginzuishou I'll never know," Usagi started. "Luna, you need to   
learn to forgive the generals. They have been robbed of their lives. The Dark Kingdom brain  
washed them to serve under Beryl. There are three mages in the Dark Kingdom you should save your  
hate for, Endymion, Beryl, and Neherenia. I'm not entirely convinced that Endymion joined  
willingly, though."  
  
"So that's where she went. We always wondered about Neherenia. She was always thought of as the  
black sheep, so when she disappeared, we just assumed the worst and moved on," Luna said.  
  
"Didn't you hear a word that I just said?" Usagi asked. "I told you that the generals are not  
evil by choice, they were brain washed!"  
  
"Usagi-san, I heard you. I don't care, though. The facts are that two of the generals are dead  
and that two are still alive and trying to oppose us. Until they are neutralized, they are still  
enemies. Now if you can provide proof that they are on our side, then I'll tell the senshi to  
back off of them. As for Serenity-sama giving me the Ginzuishou, that was because I was her top  
advisor. I never could use the thing, though," Luna said.  
  
"That's because only a pure soul can use the crystal. Luna you may serve the side of good, but  
you are full of hate and anger. It's a wonder that you made it as far as you did in the Lunar  
Court," Usagi stated.  
  
"Why you! Get out, now! You are on your own. The crystal shall stay with me. Now leave before  
I call Sailor Uranus. She would just love to get a hold of you," Luna shouted.  
  
Usagi sank as Luna denied her the crystal. "Fine, but don't come crying to me if you lose the  
trust of the senshi," Usagi said as she left.  
  
Luna started to go after her to ask what she meant, but turned to see Makoto standing in the  
doorway. "Ah, Mako-chan, did you hear us?" she asked nervously.  
  
"How could I not? You shouted at Usagi-chan most of the time she was here. Luna, you may have  
been the one to raise me, but you are no longer my okaa-san. I'm out of here as soon as I pack  
my stuff. Oh and I'll be telling the other senshi about your attitude too. You always have told  
us to work as a team, but if we can't trust you, then how can we let you be on the team?" Makoto  
said.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you. It seems that you've already made up your mind Makoto. I wish  
you well in the future, and hope that you will forgive me someday. Until then, I shall wait for  
you to come home," Luna said as she walked out of the room. As soon as she was away from Makoto  
she slid down the wall and began to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zoicite appeared above Luna's house as Usagi ran away from it. "There's a lot of energy here.  
If I collect some then it will be an excellent bonus for Beryl-sama. Perhaps I can even persuade  
her into her room again for another night of fun," he said, a small giggle escaping his lips.  
  
He teleported right in front of Usagi and held out his hand. "Hello, I've come for a  
contribution to the Dark Kingdom. You energy is greatly appreciated, and there is no saying no  
to this," he said as he began to rip her energy away.  
  
Usagi muffled a scream as she felt her energy leaving her body. She thought quickly and raised  
her leg up to knee the general in his groin. He instantly dropped her as pain shot throughout  
his body. As soon as Usagi hit the ground she swept her leg out and took his feet out from under  
him. He hit the ground with a dull thud. Usagi jumped up and looked at the general. "You just  
made a big mistake. CELESTIAL MAKE UP!" she shouted.  
  
Her body instantly bursted into white light. If one could have seen inside the cocoon of power  
around Usagi's body they would have been mesmerized. Her wings appeared around her body, then  
she spread them out and showed her form. Ribbons of silver light danced around her body, slowly  
drawing in closer and closer. They soon hugged against her body, then formed into her fuku and  
gloves. More ribbons flew up and connected to her at her waist and formed into her skirt. Bows  
exploded in silver light from her chest and back. A golden crescent moon shone on her forehead,  
but was quickly covered by her tiara. The light faded away as she struck a pose.  
  
Sailor Celestia looked at Zoicite again. He began to recover from her quick attack as Usagi.  
"So you've revealed yourself to me, princess," he muttered.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not a princess. I am the divine warrior chosen  
to defeat the Dark Kingdom and save this planet from your hate. I am Sailor Celestia and you are  
hereby punished," she said, pointing at Zoicite.  
  
"Fine with me, but you won't win. The Dark Kingdom shall always prevail," Zoicite said as he  
stood up.  
  
The two took up fighting stances and began to circle around each other. After a moment Zoicite  
became impatient and moved in to try and take down Celestia. Celestia grabbed his arm and  
thrusted her own into it. A snap was heard and Zoicite pulled his arm free. He backed off and  
looked at her with horror written across his face. He had never seen a senshi fight like she had  
just done. Sure they fought valiantly, but they didn't try to cripple their opponent.   
  
Celestia took the moment and ran towards Zoicite. Just before she reached him she jumped up and  
began to flip backwards. With her momentum she easily traveled the rest of the way to him. She  
kicked him with both feet and continued flipping and then connected with both her fists. She  
flapped her wings once and landed gracefully on her feet. "Still feel like I won't win?" she  
asked.  
  
"Hai, I do. FROZEN HATRED!" he cried out, sending a blizzard of ice shards at Celestia.  
  
Celestia gasped as the attack headed towards her. She closed her eyes, knowing that she would be  
hit no matter what she did. Just before the attack hit her she heard a cry. "Jupiter Coconut  
Cyclone!"  
  
Jupiter's attack destroyed most of Zoicites, but a few shards escaped destruction and found their  
way to Celestia's left leg. She cried out as the needle sharp ice imbedded itself into her  
tender flesh. Zoicite frowned at Jupiter, then let a cocky grin grow on his face as Celestia  
cried out in pain. "The Dark Kingdom cannot be stopped. We may be set back, but never stopped,"  
he said.  
  
Jupiter jumped down to Celestia and helped her up. She looked up at Zoicite with a determination  
she used rarely. "Well see you bakayaro!" she spat out.  
  
Celestia put her hand on Jupiter and smiled at her. "It's alright Jupiter. We will win," she  
said soothingly.  
  
Jupiter couldn't help but smile at the newest senshi's attitude. Of course she had yet to be  
proven wrong. Jupiter nodded and then turned her attention back to Zoicite. Celestia removed  
herself from Jupiter's arms and looked towards Zoicite. "Jupiter, hit him with your hardest  
attack, then leave him to me," she ordered.  
  
Jupiter grinned at the general. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" she screamed, releasing her top level  
attack.  
  
The electrically charged oak leaves flew towards Zoicite at very high speed, giving him no chance  
to escape. The electricity coursed through his body, sending it into convulsions. After a few  
moments the attack subsided and left the general on the ground, smoke pouring off his body.  
  
Celestia called forth her staff and took to the air. "Zoicite, you are perhaps the most bitter  
general we have seen yet, but even in you there is light. I shall bring that side of you back!  
CELESTIAL SEPERATION!" she yelled, sending the divine rays of healing power at him.  
  
As the beam washed over him, he felt like he was being split in two. He tried his hardest to cry  
out in pain, but his voice would not come to him. Half his vision turned dark for a fraction of  
a second then disappeared and with it went the pain. He felt his arm set and heal completely and  
all the burns on his body heal. To Jupiter and Celestia they saw Zoicite rise in the air then  
a black form fly from his body and disintegrate. He was lowered back to the ground then the   
light that held him up disappeared. His shoulder cuffs fell to the ground and vanished in a puff  
of black smoke. Tears shone in his eyes as he tried to find the words to express his gratitude.  
  
Before he could say anything a large blast of energy flew out and destroyed his body, leaving  
only a piece of his namesake. It flew up and into the waiting hand of Endymion. "Thanks senshi  
you made my job easier," he said before trying to disappear.  
  
Celestia took to the sky as she saw the piece of rock fly upwards. She stopped Endymion before  
he could vanish back to the Dark Kingdom. "Why do you kill your generals? They were your  
protectors in the past. Why can't you let them live out their lives in peace?" she demanded.  
  
"Simple, they betrayed me when they chose to serve Beryl. Now they betray me again by betraying  
Metallia. The punishment is death always," he said as he drew closer to her.  
  
Before Celestia could react Endymion grabbed her and kissed her. "You know you really are quite  
attractive. Too bad I have to kill you later," he said before disappearing.  
  
Celestia blushed a deep red as she landed. Jupiter walked up to her and smiled. "We may have  
lost Zoicite, but that looked like some kiss," she said.  
  
Celestia's color deepened at Jupiter's remark. She took off without saying anything and flew to  
her apartment. Inside she detransformed and sat down on her couch. "That kiss...it can't be...I  
cannot fall in love with him, but it felt so right. No, why me?" she asked as she dropped her  
head into her lap and began to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for this chapter. Yeah I know it's a sad ending, but it fit in so well. Also, sorry  
it took me so long to get this done. I had all sorts of problems, but the main one was writer's  
block. Until next time, ja. 


	9. Luna In Peril, The Trading Of Lives

Celestial Moon  
by: drama81  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Mako-chan are you sure you won't stay?" Artemis asked as Makoto loaded the last of her things  
into her jeep.  
  
"Iie. Luna betrayed my trust in her. I can hardly stand to be around her. I'm sorry, Artemis-  
papa," Makoto said, giving her father a hug.  
  
"I can't say I blam you, but I also know Luna a lot better than you do. I know she had a reason  
behind yelling at that new senshi like she did. I just have to find it out," Artemis said.   
  
They hugged once more then Makoto climbed into her jeep and started it up. She started to drive  
off then stuck her arm out and waved at Artemis, who returned the wave. Makoto reached the other  
side of Tokyo in half an hour and stopped outside of her apartment. She climbed out and grabbed  
a load of things to take in. As she headed up the stairs, she felt someone bump into her.  
  
A soft moan told Makoto it was a female. She put her stuff down on the sidewalk and looked up to  
see Usagi standing up and rubbing her rear. "Usa-chan! Gomen nasai, I didn't see you," she said  
quickly.  
  
Usagi looked up and smiled at Makoto. "It's okay. I'm fine. Just a little bit of a bruised ego  
is all. Say, Mako-chan, what are you doing here? I thought you lived across town with Luna-baka  
and Artemis-kun," she asked.  
  
"Well after the little fight you and Luna had last week, I decided to move out. This place had   
the most affordable apartments around, so I thought I would move in. I didn't know you live   
here," Makoto replied.  
  
"Hai, it isn't the best of neighborhoods, but you get privacy around here. If someone knew about  
my other side, then they would probably beg me to help them with every little thing," Usagi  
remarked, helping Makoto pick up her things.  
  
The two walked back inside, each with an armful of Makoto's things. They reached Makoto's  
apartment and she slid the key in, unlocking the door. "Hey, this is right next to my place. At  
least I know who they leased the place out to now. The last person had a teenage son that liked  
to drill holes in the wall and look through it and into my bedroom. I gave him an eyeful a time  
or two, but never let him see anything indecent. Unless you consider the back indecent," Usagi  
said.  
  
Makoto laughed at the image in her head. "Just be glad it wasn't Haruka in that room. She would  
have cheered you on," she said, laughing even harder. The two girls quickly descended into a   
laughing fit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kunzite, get in here!" Beryl bellowed.  
  
The man appeared in a flash of light. He immediately bowed before his queen. "Hai m'queen?" he  
asked.  
  
"Zoicite failed in his attempt to find the Ginzuishou and kill the senshi. You are my greatest  
general and it's time I gave this mission to a worthy person. Do not disappoint me," Beryl  
commanded.  
  
"Of course. I shall take care of the problem right away," Kunzite said before he disappeared.  
  
Endymion emerged from behind Beryl's throne. "You know, I think he was my best general too. He  
always seemed to have his head on straight. I still don't think he'll succeed, though. These  
senshi have a way of defeating us. Look at Jadeite, he actually did quite well in his first   
mission. After that he became obsessed with destroying the senshi and didn't think clearly.  
Nephrite was even better, though. He used others in his plans until he became desperate. Then  
everything fell apart. Zoicite never had a chance, though. He was cocky from the beginning. If  
anything, I think Kunzite will fail simply because some new element will introduce itself and he  
won't have time to think of a quick solution," he mused.  
  
"Perhaps you are right. Then again perhaps you are wrong. Kunzite has always been quick on his  
feet. Only time will tell for sure, though," Beryl sneered. "And time is a commodity that we do  
not have. Metallia grows weaker every day, little by little she is dying on us. She still has  
many days left in her, but until the senshi are destroyed and the Ginzuishou is ours she will be  
in danger."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A gray sleeved hand punched through a wall. "Those baita will not live to see tomorrow. I shall  
destroy each and every one of them," Kunzite said as he removed his hand from the wall.  
  
"You know, it wasn't all of the senshi who destroyed Zoicite. It was actually just two. Sailor  
Jupiter and that silver senshi destroyed him," Endymion said as he appeared in the general's  
room.  
  
"Then they shall suffer the most. Be sure a healer is ready when I return. I plan to torture  
those two until they are ready to die, but then have the healer heal their bodies so I may start  
over again," Kunzite said, his eyes narrowed to small slits.  
  
"Of course. Leave Celestia to me, though. I know you wish to see her suffer, but she is mine.  
Understand?" Endymion demanded.  
  
"Fine, but only because I still have memories from before Beryl in my head. I do this last favor  
to you as your top general. After this, though, you do not command me at all," Kunzite said.  
  
"Thank you. I did see their identities, so I may be of help to you. We should set out at once  
to find the senshi. The longer we wait, the closer they get to beating us," Endymion stated.  
  
"Then let us be on our way," Kunzite said, then disappearing.  
  
Endymion quickly followed suit and appeared next to Kunzite in the park. They quickly donned  
forms that would fit in. "We should begin around where the battle took place. From there we can  
track them easily," Endymion suggested.  
  
The two men walked quickly to the last battle spot. They both examined it and made a quick  
discovery. "One of them is near here," Kunzite said, anger flaring up in his eyes.  
  
Endymion put a hand on Kunzite's shoulder. "No, but one of them has been around here quite a  
bit, and judging by the feel of the power, I'd say it was Jupiter. This doesn't feel as pure as  
Celestia. It feels more natural, which would be Jupiter. So let us be off to find where the  
trail leads us," he said.  
  
Kunzite nodded and the two men walked towards Luna and Artemis' house. They arrived and kicked  
open the door. They both rushed inside, their forms shifting back to their normal forms. Luna  
screamed as they entered the kitchen. Kunzite grabbed her and shook her until she quit  
screaming. "Where is she? Where is Sailor Jupiter?" he demanded.  
  
Luna had recognized both Endymion and Kunzite the moment they had stepped into the kitchen, but  
knew they didn't recognize her. She decided to try and bluff her way out. "I don't know what  
you are talking about. Please let me go, only my husband and I live here," she said, fear lining  
her voice.  
  
Kunzite let go of one of Luna's arms and slapped her with the back of his hand. "Do not lie to  
me. Her power is everywhere in this place. In fact, all of the senshi have been here quite a  
bit. This entire place is reeking of them. Now tell me what I want to know and I may spare your  
pathetic life," he demanded.  
  
"She doesn't live here. I swear," Luna said, using her free hand to cradle her face where she  
had been hit.  
  
Kunzite slapped her again, letting her fall to the ground this time. "You are worthless to me,"  
he said, powering up a blast in his hand.  
  
"Kunzite hold it. She is still important. The senshi are obviously attached to her. She will  
be the perfect hostage. With her, the senshi shall come to us," Endymion said, grabbing the  
white-haired general's hand.  
  
Kunzite let the energy disperse and looked down at Luna. "You just got lucky. Now stand up," he  
commanded.  
  
Luna struggled to her feet. Kunzite grabbed her left wrist and squeezed it tightly. They all  
teleported quickly back to the Dark Kingdom. Kunzite threw Luna into a cell and closed the door  
behind him. Luna sank back into a corner and curled up in a ball and began to cry. 'Please be  
careful Mako-chan,' she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Artemis walked into his house and knew something was wrong right away. The door was open and  
signs of forced entry were prominent. He began to look around, his heart racing. He called out  
to Luna a few times, but received no answer. He looked around in the kitchen and noticed a  
couple spots of blood on the ground. His eyes widened as thoughts began to race around his head.  
  
Endymion appeared in the small room. "Don't worry, she's not dead, yet," he said.  
  
"Where is Luna? What have you done with her you monster?" Artemis demanded.  
  
"Like I said, she's not dead. She's in a secure place, though. Tell Celestia and Jupiter to  
come to pier 14 in two nights. Be there at midnight and no one should be with them. If these  
demands are not met, you can kiss Luna good-bye," Endymion said before he disappeared.  
  
Artemis gasped at Endymion's revalation. As soon as he was gone, Artemis ran to the phone and  
dialed Makoto's apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto had just finished making dinner for herself and Usagi when the phone rang. She looked at  
Usagi with apology in her eyes. "I'll be right back Usa-chan. Go ahead and start without me,"  
she said.  
  
She picked up the phone and put it to her ear. "Moshi moshi. Kino residence," she said.  
  
"Thank kami that you're home," Artemis said on his end.  
  
"Tou-san, is that you?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Hai. Something happened today. They found us," Artemis said.  
  
"Hold on, who found you?" Makoto asked.  
  
"The Dark Kingdom. I don't know how many there were, but they took Luna. Endymion appeared in  
front of me and told me to have you and Celestia meet him at pier 14 in two nights. I'm so  
terrified for Luna right now," Artemis said.  
  
The phone fell from Makoto's hands when Artemis told her about the Dark Kingdom. Tears sprang to  
her eyes and began to fall. Usagi walked in, startled by the sound of the phone. "Mako-chan, is  
everything alright?" she asked.  
  
"Iie. They've got kaa-san. Just a moment Usa-chan," Makoto answered, picking the phone back up.  
"Tou-san, you come stay with me. You know my address. I'll see you in a little while, bye."  
  
She turned back to Usagi. Usagi moved in and gave Makoto a hug, which she gladly returned, tears  
spilling from her eyes. "Those bakayaro have my mother!" she cried.  
  
"What's going on? How did the Dark Kingdom find your parents?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that Endymion has Luna and wants us to meet him in two nights,"  
Makoto answered.  
  
"Endymion," Usagi spat out. "He will pay."  
  
"Yes he will. He will pay with his blood," Makoto sneered.  
  
Two nights later Sailors Jupiter and Celestia walked out onto pier 14. "Endymion, show yourself,  
you coward!" Jupiter called out.  
  
A flash in the sky caught the two senshi's attention. "My, my. You have such a way with words  
Jupiter, and to think I have your mentor. I think a little respect is in order," he said.  
  
"You are not worth the ground you walk upon," Jupiter spat out.  
  
"Then I guess, I should keep your mentor locked away. After all, if I'm not worth the ground I  
walk upon, then I'm not worth fighting either," Endymion said, a cruel smile on his lips.  
  
"You may not be worth the fight, but I am," Kunzite said as he appeared.  
  
Celestia gasped. "Kunzite! Why are you here?" she asked.  
  
"Simple. You killed someone precious to me, now I shall kill someone precious to you," Kunzite  
explained as he made Luna appear.  
  
Luna was tied up and Kunzite held one end of the rope. "If I dropped her now, she would surely  
die. Now what's your decision, her life or yours," he demanded.  
  
"Fine, you win take me," Jupiter said defeated.  
  
"Iie, you didn't kill Zoicite. Endymion did," Celestia said, her eyes narrowing at the smiling  
prince.  
  
Kunzite snapped his head towards the other man. "Is what she says true? Did you kill Zoicite?"  
he asked.  
  
"Why would I kill Zoicite? He served Metallia. The senshi are trying to turn us against each  
other," Endymion replied.  
  
Kunzite looked back at the senshi. "Nice try, but I know better than that. Now surrender to me  
or else she dies," he demanded, letting a little of the rope slide through his hand.  
  
Celestia's eyes widened in horror. "Let her go! If you do...I'll go with you, willingly," she  
called out.  
  
"I can't let you do that. You've already helped us so much, I'll go," Jupiter offered.  
  
Celestia turned and smiled at Jupiter. "No, it must be me. You and the others have much time  
together. Despite us being on the same side, the other senshi don't completely trust me. It's  
better this way," she explained.  
  
"I don't care. I will..." Jupiter started before Celestia knocked her out with a quick punch  
across the taller girl's jaw.  
  
"Now release her," Celestia demanded.  
  
"Power down first. We don't want to take any chances," Endymion said.  
  
Celestia closed her eyes and let the henshin fade. As soon as it was gone Endymion scooped her  
up. He turned to Kunzite. "Do with that woman what you wish, but get back to base quickly," he  
said before disappearing.  
  
Kunzite nodded and smiled down at Luna. "I remember Serenity had an advisor with the name Luna.  
I wonder if there's a connection. Oh well, it doesn't matter," he said as he dropped her into  
the water below. He let out a laugh and disappeared as well.  
  
Luna screamed as she fell and hit the water. She quickly shut her mouth as the water tried to  
make its way inside. She started to sink, and began to pray for a miracle. Her prayers were  
answered as an arm wrapped itself around her. She sucked in the air as soon as she cleared the  
surface. A quick glance backwards told her it was Artemis who saved her. He untied her once  
they were on the beach. "Domo," she whispered.  
  
"Of course. Daijoubu ka?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Daijoubu. How did you get here so fast?" Luna replied.  
  
"I was watching from the shadows. I ran and jumped into the water when I saw Kunzite drop you.  
I think we should gather up Makoto and take her home. We'll call a senshi meeting tomorrow  
morning. By then everything should be calmed down," Artemis answered.  
  
Luna nodded her head and they got up together. Artemis picked up Makoto and they drove back to  
her apartment. "Mako-chan invited me to stay for a bit. I don't think she'd mind you staying  
tonight," he offered.  
  
"I don't know. She was very angry with me," Luna said hesitating.  
  
"I think she forgave you when she heard about your abduction. She really loves you. We both  
do," Artemis responded.  
  
Luna sighed and laid down on the bed with her husband. Sleep quickly overtook the couple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do ya know, another chapter down. Now things are getting very interesting. Tune in next  
time to see what happens. Ja ne. 


	10. Rescue of the Senshi from Above, The Pri...

Celestial Moon  
by: drama81  
  
Chapter Nine: Rescue of the Senshi from Above, The Princess is Revealed  
  
Usagi watched as the scene faded before her eyes. Just before it completely disappeared she saw  
Kunzite drop Luna into the water below. As soon as they reappeared and she could draw in a  
breath, she cried out, "Iie! That wasn't the deal! If she is dead, no one will be able to save  
you!" she roared.  
  
Kunzite appeared next to Endymion and Usagi. He slapped her across the face. "That woman is  
fine. Her wimp of a lover rushed out to save her. As for you, you should consider yourself very  
lucky that I swore an oath to Endymion not to keep you and torture you myself. I hope you burn  
in hell for the pain you have caused me," he said before spatting in her face and disappearing.  
  
Endymion clucked his tongue at the spot Kunzite had just been. "Such rude manners," he said in a  
light tone. "I would reprimand him myself, but Beryl is the alcolyte of Metallia and he is her  
general. Besides, I don't think going to Beryl will help you. She is rather disgusted with you  
at the moment."  
  
"I don't care what Beryl thinks of me. I made a vow to destroy this place, and I will," Usagi  
said vehemently.  
  
"And how do you suppose you are going to do that. You are surrounded by millions of youma, a few  
generals, and three of the most powerful mages you can ever encounter. Nearly everyone here  
wishes to see you dead simply because of the uniform you choose to wear. I, myself, find it  
rather sexy. Then again, I've always loved women in revealing clothing," Endymion said casually.  
  
Usagi turned to slap him, but he caught her hand an inch from his face. Instead he turned his  
head and began to smell her hand. He moved up slowly, casting glances at her face. A smile  
broke out onto his visage. "So should I make the first move, or should you koibito?" he asked.  
  
Usagi quickly broke the hold he had on her wrist and finished what she had started. "I am not   
now, nor ever shall be your lover!" she said, her anger flaring dangerously. "I can't allow   
anything to stand in the way of my mission."  
  
"So you admit your feelings then," Endymion said, making sure it sounded more like a statement   
than a question.  
  
"I...I admit.." Usagi began before Endymion interrupted her with a passionate kiss.  
  
The kiss caught her by surprise, but she quickly returned it with just as much passion as he put  
in. They remained locked in place for several minutes before breaking apart and gasping for air.  
Endymion smiled at Usagi. "That's enough of an admittance for me, and it answered my question.  
I make the first move," he said.  
  
Usagi mentally berated herself for allowing him near enough to do that to her. She quickly  
stiffened up again. "That's also the last move you're making. CELESTIAL SEPERATION!" she cried,  
summoning her attack.  
  
The waves of purifying light washed over Endymion, causing him to groan in pain. A shadow  
started to seperate itself before a blast of dark energy countered Usagi's attack. Usagi fell  
down and looked up at Endymion, terror in her eyes. Her attack had never failed her before, and  
now she had met someone able to overpower her. Endymion looked down at her with annoyance.   
"Don't do that again. Next time I won't be so forgiving koibito," he warned.  
  
Usagi cowered on the ground as the realization of the situation hit her. She was now trapped in  
the Dark Kingdom and could do nothing to them, unless they allowed her. Her eyes rolled up into  
the back of her head as she fainted from fear and exhaustion. She had been repelling the dark  
energies around her since the moment they had appeared here. Endymion clucked his tongue again  
as he lifted her up and placed her on his bed.   
  
*Endymion!*  
  
Endymion lifted his head at hearing Beryl's summon. As much as he hated her, he had to go along  
with her so that he could one day finally kill her when she least expected it. He quickly put on  
his mask of evil and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Beryl. "You called?" he asked.  
  
"Hai, I hear that you and Kunzite were successful in capturing a senshi. I want her, now!" the  
red haired, mad woman demanded from her throne.  
  
"Iie. She is mine. I will do with her as I wish, and you will not receive her. If anyone is to  
make a sacrifice of her, it shall be me. You may be Metallia's alcolyte, but I am her favorite  
and you know that," Endymion shot at the queen.  
  
"Fine, since you seem to want to make a sacrifice of her, it shall at mid-day tomorrow. The  
sooner we get rid of her, the sooner we shall take the Earth!" Beryl called.  
  
The crowd roared in approval, drowing out any attempt of Endymion to protest. Of course a  
protest would signal that he was weak and unworthy of Metallia. Beryl had been waiting for such  
an opportunity, and he would be damned if he gave it to her. Without another word he disappeared  
back to his room for the evening. Tomorrow would be his angel's last day to live. He wanted to  
bask in her light for one last time before she was killed by his hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi drifted in sleep for sometime before any image came before her. It looked like a scene out  
of a fantasy romance movie. A great castle loomed before her and looked to be made of solid  
moonlight. She looked down at herself and saw the multi-tiered, silk, white dress she wore. A  
man, dressed in black armor with silver highlights walked up to her. Upon closer inspection, she  
realized it was Endymion. She wanted to back away from him, slap him, anything except what she  
was doing. She lifted herself upwards and their lips met in a kiss that looked to be one that  
could only happen in a romance novel. When they broke apart Endymion smiled at her.  
  
"I don't belong there. Please free me from their grasp. I'm so close now, but I need you for  
that final nudge. Please help me be free," he pleaded.  
  
The dream began to break up as everything began to turn a dark ebony color. "Wait! I don't  
understand! You don't belong where? With the Dark Kingdom? Please stop!" Usagi called out  
pleadingly. The dream, however, seemed to ignore her request and continued on dissipating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi sat up in the bed she was in, sweat covered her brow. Endymion laid next to her. She  
glared down at him before her expression softened. 'Was that dream a message of some kind?' she  
thought. She didn't like being in the same bed as him, but seeing no onther place to lay she  
nestled herself back down and quickly fell back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto awoke to the sun shining into her room. She sat up in bed and stretched. A smile nearly  
made it to her face before the events of the previous night came crashing back down on her. Luna  
had been saved, but it was at the cost of Sailor Celestia. She jumped out of bed and raced into  
the living room to grab her communicator. She stopped when she saw that both Artemis and Luna  
were sleeping on her sofa bed. Their faces were close to each other and showed contentment.  
  
Makoto saw her communicator and grabbed, heading back into her room. She closed the door and  
turned the device on. She hit the all call feature and waited for the other senshi to pick up  
their own communicators. Quickly seven answers came forth. "Listen, we need to meet at my place  
and discuss something. We have to go on a rescue mission and do it now. Everyone get here in  
thirty minutes," Makoto said before turning off the device.  
  
She quickly set to making some breakfast and waking her parents. After she finished cooking, she  
took a quick shower. She emerged from her room fully dressed and saw Luna and Artemis finishing  
their breakfast. "The senshi are going to be here in a few minutes. Luna-mama, no offense, but  
most of them are still pretty angry at you. You might want to wait in my room," she offered.  
  
"Thank you, but no. I will face this with the rest of you. Celestia gave herself up for me. It  
is the least I can do in thanks. I will also give you the Ginzuishou to give to her. She must  
use it to eliminate the Dark Kingdom. Their evil must be extinguished now," Luna replied.  
  
The buzzer rang, interrupting any further discussion they might have had. Makoto pressed the  
button to allow the senshi in. When Rei entered the apartment she immediately noticed Luna.  
"What is she doing here? I thought we agreed she was not a part of the team so long as we didn't  
trust her?" she spat out.  
  
"Rei, calm down. Luna is here on my invitation. She and Artemis are staying with me for the  
time being. The Dark Kingdom attacked their house three days ago and took her hostage," Makoto  
began.  
  
"Why didn't you call us?! We would have helped!" several of the senshi blurted out.  
  
Makoto held out her hand to silence them. "I didn't tell you because they told me not to. As it  
was, Endymion told Artemis to have Celestia and myself meet him at Pier 14 at midnight last  
night. Kunzite was there as well. To make a long story short, Celestia traded herself for Luna.  
Now we must rescue Celestia," she finished.  
  
The senshi seemed to be thinking for a few minutes before Haruka stood and looked at Makoto. "I  
may not like her, but I think we are all in agreeance that we will save her. We should go now.  
They won't be expecting a rescue attempt this quick," she said.  
  
The rest of the senshi nodded and raised their henshin sticks. With several flashes of light the  
senshi stood together. They gathered in a circle and began to concentrate. A pillar of light  
engulfed them and they disappeared. Luna stood outside the pillar and looked at them as they  
vanished. "Good luck, my children," she said, a tear slipping down her cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The senshi reappeared inside a dark cave. Mercury immediately activated her visor and brought  
out her computer. "From everything I can tell, we are at the North Pole. I think this is where  
D-Point is. I can't be sure, though. My scanner isn't working properly here," she reported.  
  
The senshi slowly began to trek further into the cave. They fried several youma before they  
could call for reinforcements. The senshi reached a large room inside and looked around. They  
could see a formation that if they could have sworn looked like a skull. From one of the "eyes"  
dark energy flowed. A gathering could be seen at the base of the formation. Thousands of youma  
were crowded in and looking at the skull. The senshi looked up and could make out the outline  
of someone looking to perform a sacrifice.  
  
"We can't let them do that! They could be sacrificing some innocent human," Venus called out.  
  
"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!"  
  
The other senshi nodded and quickly summoned their own powers to join with Venus.  
  
"SHABON SPRAY FREEZING!"  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
"BURNING MANDALA!"  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion stood above Celestia, tears in his eyes. He did not want to do this and sought some way  
to keep the inevitable from happening. Seeing no way he slowly raised the silver dagger to  
finish the job. An explosion of power stopped him from completing his task. He silently thanked  
whatever guardian stars were watching at that moment. He looked up and saw the senshi at the  
back of the cave, releasing attacks everywhere.  
  
Beryl stood up from her throne, angered by the interruption. "DESTROY THEM! I WANT THE HEADS OF  
WHOEVER IT IS THAT DARES TO INTERRUPT THE SACRIFICE!" she shrieked in rage.  
  
The youma turned and looked at the senshi in response. They quickly began to advance on the  
girls. Each senshi threw attack after attack at the youma, but they kept coming. Jupiter looked  
up before being covered and notice one long, silver pigtail. "USAGI!" she screamed before the  
youma overtook her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
INSERT SONG: SERENITY AND ENDYMION - YOU ARE JUST MY LOVE  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi began to stir at hearing her name. Endymion looked own, his heart was racing. He smiled  
as he dropped the dagger. He eagerly hugged Usagi, thankful that she was still alive. Kunzite  
watched as Endymion embraced his sworn enemy. Without a second thought he ran and grabbed the  
dagger. He let out a war cry as he plunged the blade into Endymion's back.  
  
Endymion reared back in pain as the metal sunk deeper into his flesh. He fell to the ground, his  
body writhing in pain. Usagi's eyes snapped open at hearing his cries of anguish. She heard the  
cries of the senshi below. Something inside her snapped and memories came rushing out. Her  
tiara disappeared as the pale, golden light of a crescent moon made itself known on her forehead.  
  
She floated up off the stone table and righted herself. Kunzite and Beryl both gasped at the  
revelation of their prize. A silver glow appeared in the crowd of youma. The youma surrounding  
the senshi backed off as the youma on top of them dissintegrated. The Ginzuishou flew from  
Jupiter up to the skull. Celestia's staff appeared before her and the Ginzuishou fitted itself  
into the crescent moon at the top. Celestia's fuku slowly shimmered until it was the dress that  
she wore back in the Silver Millenium. Pure white wings adorned her back.   
  
"Well, it seems that we have more than we could have ever hoped for Kunzite. You were right to  
force Enydmion's hand. Now, not only do we know he is not faithful to Metallia, but that his  
prisoner is his former lover, Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium. Good work, you shall be  
richly rewarded," Beryl glowered. "Now destroy them!"  
  
"It would be my pleasure," Kunzite said as his body crackled with power.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes I know, it's a horrible place to end, but I couldn't resist. For anyone who has complained  
about Endymion being bad, you can now see that he is good again. This was my intention the whole  
time. I'm thinking that maybe next chapter I will reveal what happened to make him evil. For  
the song played here, please visit http://sailormusic.net. Until then, ja ne. 


	11. Safe Haven, The Kingdom of the Moon

Celestial Moon  
by: drama81  
  
*Author's Note: In the last chapter I had put the song Believe by Elton John. Well if you  
haven't re-read the chapter, know that I've changed it. It is now You Are Just My Love. It is  
sung by the seiyuu of Usagi and Mamoru. It is a great song, and if you haven't heard it, I  
recommend you find it. One place you can find it is at http://sailormusic.net :)  
  
Chapter Ten: Safe Haven, The Kingdom of the Moon  
  
Beryl grinned as she watched Sailor Celestia rise off the platform and transform into Princess  
Serenity. "Well, it seems that we have more than we could have ever hoped for Kunzite. You were  
right to force Enydmion's hand. Now, not only do we know he is not faithful to Metallia, but   
that his prisoner is his former lover, Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium. Good work, you  
shall be richly rewarded," Beryl glowered. "Now destroy them!"  
  
"It would be my pleasure," Kunzite said as his body crackled with power.  
  
He formed a dark sword of pure energy and swung it in a high arc, attempting to place it into the  
heart of Serenity. A barrier of silver energy stopped him just inches from Serenity. He looked  
up, a scowl on his face. Her eyes stared at the form of Endymion on the ground, the dagger in  
his back. With only have a flap of her wings she was at his side, and removing the dagger. He  
gave another cry of pain as the dagger was removed. He slowly turned and looked up at her, a  
smile on his face, even though his eyes screamed with pain. "Than..." he started before Serenity  
silenced him.  
  
"Don't say anything, just let me work," Serenity said, bringing forth the small crystal.  
  
Its healing light began to work on his body immediately. Kunzite attempted another strike on the  
couple, but with a flash of silver he was thrown back into the wall. He crumpled into  
unconciousness. Beryl stood and looked down at the two, a look of hatred marring her face. "You  
will die!" she cried out, her staff pointing at the two.  
  
Serenity looked up as a flash of black power emitted from Beryl. "Iie," she whispered, the  
crystal in her hands emiting a silver light in response to its mistress. The two powers collided  
and exploded, yet didn't hurt anyone around. 'Ginzuishou, please save us. Take us to somewhere  
safe,' Serenity silently pleaded.  
  
The crystal once more pulsed with its silver light. A globe formed around Serenity and Endymion,  
and a second globe formed around the senshi. The two globes hovered for a moment before  
disappearing. Beryl sneered as she looked at the spot her worst enemies had just been at.  
"FIND THEM! THEY MUST NOT ESCAPE!" she bellowed out to the youma below.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The globes of light flickered to life in space. They landed on the moon and released their  
contents. The senshi looked around in surprise that they were on the moon and could breath.  
Mercury deployed her visor and started scanning. "This can't be right. There isn't oxygen on  
the moon. What is going on here?" she thought outloud.  
  
Serenity came over and put her hand on Mercury's computer. "Do not worry. This is magic. As a  
senshi you should be used to such things," she assured the girl. We'll start for the castle   
ruins in a moment. I'm still expecting two more visitors."  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth another silver globe came into view. It quickly sped to the  
surface and broke, releasing Artemis and Luna. The two looked around in confusion then their  
gaze settled onto Serenity. "Princess!" Luna said, startled at seeing Serenity.  
  
"Hello Luna," Serenity replied. "I'm glad to see you remember me."  
  
"Remember you? I could never forget you. You were just like your mother," Luna remarked.  
"Where have you been all this time?"  
  
"Well for the month or so, I've been very close to you," Serenity answered. "In fact I still am  
having difficulties believing it myself."  
  
"Difficulties believing what Princess?" Artemis asked.  
  
Serenity looked over at him and smiled. "Difficulties believing that my wish came true," she  
replied. "I wished to be a senshi and now I am. I have been working very close to you for a  
time now. I'm glad to see that you are alright after last night Luna."  
  
Luna gasped as a realization hit her. "No, you can't be her. There is no way!" Luna nearly  
shouted.  
  
Artemis looked around confused. "She can't be who?" he asked.  
  
"Celestia," Luna hissed. "She may have saved my life, but there is no way she could be the  
princess!"  
  
"I'm afraid I am both Princess Serenity and Usagi. I am known to you as Sailor Celestia and you  
have been very bad Luna. I would have thought that all that time around Mother would have made  
you better, but you are still just as prejudice as ever. If you hadn't brought up Makoto as well  
as you have I would take away your shape shifting abilities. As it is now, it will take a very  
long time for me to trust you. I must leave now. If you wish, you may follow me to Silver  
Millenium. If not I will return shortly and return you to Earth," Serenity said.  
  
Before anyone could say anything Serenity turned and began walking away. The rest of the senshi  
quickly followed suit. Artemis held onto Luna and looked at her. "We should follow. There may  
be answers at the castle," he suggested.  
  
Luna nodded weakly and the two set off at a distance towards the castle. Luna looked ready to  
burst into tears at the drop of a pin, and Artemis cradled her close. "Don't worry Luna, the  
princess will trust you. She just needs to see things from your perspective. I know you have  
changed. Eventually things will work themselves out," he said soothingly to her.  
  
Up ahead, Serenity walked through the damaged courtyard of the once grande palace. Her eyes  
brimmed with tears of sorrow for those who were not reborn, though she was unaware that only one  
person was not reborn. Colomns laid scattered across parts of the path. The ground was barren  
from attacks and a millenia of no care. Yet through all this Serenity could still see the way  
the palace once was. The crystal began to glow and took Serenity's attention away from her  
surroundings.  
  
As it glowed another glow appeared. From within the small globe of light a figure appeared. The  
figure was a woman with four fairy-like wings protruding from her back. She wore a form fitting,  
lavender dress with no sleeves. In the center of her cest was a crescent moon and a bow. The  
woman's long, light lavender hair was pulled into two, small buns and tails. For reasons the  
senshi didn't know they all kneeled at the site of the woman. Serenity fell to her knees as  
tears over flowed from her eyes. "Mother!" she whispered.  
  
"Hai," the woman said. "It is good to see you again Serenity. I am glad that you have found  
your court. Although, to see them in their senshi form must mean that the Dark Kingdom has  
broken the seal I placed on them. I had wished that they would not have broken it. Tell me  
something, does Beryl still control Endymion's generals?"  
  
Serenity shook her head. "At least not completely. As it is I am also a senshi. I was able to  
heal three of the generals, but they have all been killed. The only one that is left is  
Kunzite."  
  
"And what of Endymion? Where is the Earth Prince?"  
  
"He is here. On the moon, that is. Although I yearn to be near him, I must learn of how Beryl  
was able to coerse him to her side. I remember things of the past, but not everything. Please  
mother, let me see where I went wrong."  
  
Queen Serenity let out a soft laugh. "You always were quick to jump to conclusions. The truth  
is that you did nothing wrong. He was held there by the same force that held the generals there.  
Allow me to all of you the past. Perhaps you will find a key to not only saving Endymion, but  
all of your planet as well," she said, the globe becoming pure energy once again.  
  
Light filled their vision and when it had cleared the entire scenery had changed. The ruins were  
no longer there, but a palace of grande stature was there now. The columns were made of pure  
ivory and spouted silver water from the top. Flowers of all colors and species grew along the  
foot of each column. The palace was made of white marble and stood out like a beacon of hope  
on the moon.  
  
Serenity looked behind her for her friends, but found them to be gone. The doors to the palace  
opened and out came a woman with cascading, black hair with four odangos in it. "Princess, you  
must hurry, we have to get you ready for the ball. It's not every day that an event of this  
magnitude happens," she called out, hurrying to the princess.  
  
"Luna, please calm down. We have plenty of time. I was just watching the senshi as they sparred  
against each other," Serenity said.  
  
"Just what do you think you were doing there? You could have been hurt or worse. Then we would  
not have to worry about the Dark Kingdom coming, the heir to the moon and the entire kingdom  
would have been done in by her own guards," Luna scolded.  
  
"I wasn't hurt, though. They would never let me. You must learn to trust Luna."  
  
"I trust you Princess. I do trust the senshi as well. I don't trust their attacks, though. For  
once they release them, they don't have much control over them," Luna explained. "Speaking of  
trust, by the way, I also don't trust that prince from Earth. He may not be on the side of Beryl  
now, but she is quickly gaining power on that primitive planet, and he may join her at any time.  
I really think you should stop seeing him. It will only hurt you more in the end."  
  
"I will not quit seeing Endymion," Serenity hissed. "I love him with all my heart and soul. I  
would die for him. Without him, there would be nothing for me here. He is my past, my present,  
and my future."  
  
Luna sighed, knowing that the argument would get her no where. "Fine, but I would advise you to  
at least keep an open mind about this matter. In this war our friends could become our enemies."  
  
Serenity closed her eyes and nodded slightly. "Endymion would never betray me, though," she  
added quietly.  
  
The two started to head towards the palace when Luna began to shimmer. Her form faded to that of  
a black cat with a upturned crescent on its forehead. "How long was it this time?" Serenity  
asked, genuinely concered for her mentor.  
  
"Half an hour. Perhaps soon I'll master my abilities and be able to hold either form for as long  
as I wish," Luna said. The two continued on in silence.  
  
That night fireworks exploded over the palace. People from across the galaxy had journeyed to  
the kingdom to celebrate the event of the night. Princess Serenity XIV was coming of age. She  
sat upon a throne of hand crafted ivory. A white dress of pure silk adorned her body. Her  
silvery hair was tied up into the traditional style of the Moon Family. In a word she was  
perfect.  
  
Guests had arrived for the past few hours, yet Serenity saw no sign of Endymion. 'He promised me  
he would be here,' she thought.  
  
The orchestra started to play as Serenity rose from her chair. At her request this had been made  
into a masquerade. This was so Endymion could slip in undetected. She fastened the glittering  
butterfly mask over her eyes and wandered out onto the dance floor. A tap on her shoulder caused  
her to hold in a breath. She turned and let out a sigh of disappointment. Before her stood a  
man in white robes with silvery white hair. He held out hand to the princess. "May I have this  
dance?" he asked in a rich, baritone voice.  
  
Serenity smiled as an image of Luna, in her human form, passed through her mind. In the image  
Luna was waggling her finger as she scolded Serenity. "It would be rude to not accept his offer.  
Endymion is bad news," Luna said.  
  
Serenity graciously accepted the hand and performed a curtsy. "It would my pleasure, m'lord,"  
she replied.  
  
The two twirled out onto the dance floor, their moves just slightly off from the music. Though  
most people hardly noticed. A murmur began about the crowd as a man wearing a black tuxedo and  
a white domino mask entered onto the floor. He tapped the silver haired man on his shoulder.  
The man turned and looked at the newcomer. "May I cut in?" he asked in a voice the left no room  
for denial.  
  
The silver haired man's eyes widened as he realized who it was. "Of course you may," he said.  
"Your highness," he whispered into Endymion's ear.  
  
Endymion smiled as realization dawned on him. "I thank you Lord Helios," Endymion whispered in  
response.  
  
Endymion took Serenity's hand and the two began to dance. They quickly fell into perfect beat  
with the music and the people stopped as they watched the two secret lovers dance together. At  
the end of the song everyone applauded. Serenity looked around as a rose color came to her  
cheeks. "Oh my," she said quietly.  
  
The two quickly made their way over to the nearest balcony. With the curtains hiding them from  
the eyes of others they embraced passionately. At the end of the kiss Serenity pulled away and  
smiled at her prince. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," she said.  
  
"And miss the gathering of the millenium? I could never do that my princess," Endymion replied.  
"I have something I want to show you."  
  
Serenity squealed in delight at the prospect of a surprise. "What is it?" she asked, her voice  
barely containing her excitement.  
  
"Down there, look," he commanded softly.  
  
Serenity looked down and saw a woman with blood red hair. Behind her stood an army. "What's  
going on Endymion?" she asked, concern apparent in her voice.  
  
"Simple. We are taking over the Silver Millenium and all of its glorious power," Endymion  
answered before erupting in laughter.  
  
Inside she heard several screams and the voices of Luna and Artemis. "Everyone, get a weapon if  
you can! We are under attack!" they cried out.  
  
Serenity turned to run back inside as Endymion grabbed her arm. Serenity immediately winced in  
pain. "What are you doing?" she asked fearfully.  
  
"Robbing the moon of its heir. Since the Earth is taking over you are no longer necessary," he  
sneered. "But first, I'm going to make you watch as your pathetic kingdom is destroyed around  
you."  
  
"Endymion, you're hurting me! What happened to you?" Serenity cried out.  
  
"I happened child," the woman with blood red hair answered. "Allow me to introduce myself dear  
Princess Serenity. I am the queen of Earth, Beryl."  
  
"Impossible! Rosamund and Endymion would never surrender to you!" Serenity yelled at Beryl.  
  
"They didn't have to. They were dead. Their own son killed them both, just as he is going to do  
to his 'one true love,'" Beryl hissed.  
  
Serenity turned and looked at Endymion again. "How could you? How could you hand over your  
beautiful planet to that madwoman?" Serenity demanded.  
  
"He had no choice. He fell into my power and follows me now," Beryl called out.  
  
Four lights began to shine around Beryl. Beryl looked around in surprise. "Well it's about time  
the calvary showed up," she hissed.  
  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"  
"BURNING MANDALA!"  
"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!"  
"CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER!"  
  
The four attack combined and flew towards Beryl who looked at them with a smile. "No," she  
hissed. The attacks seemed to curl around her then flew back at the senshi. All four screamed  
in pain as their own attacks hit them. A black form in the sky began to take shape and seemed to  
laugh at the senshi.  
  
*FOOLS! YOU FACE METALLIA! YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY WIN! IF YOU SURRENDER NOW YOUR DEATHS WILL BE  
PAINLESS!*  
  
The senshi and Serenity grabbed their heads in pain. Sailor Venus stood up and looked at  
Metallia. "We will NEVER surrender to you!" she yelled out. "VENUS POWER!"  
  
Her body began to glow orange as the other senshi stood up. They understood what Sailor Venus  
was going to do and quickly added their own powers to hers.  
  
"JUPITER POWER!"  
"MARS POWER!"  
"MERCURY POWER!"  
"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"  
  
The beam of light flew towards Metallia and struck her in the chest. However, instead of hurting  
the being, it seemed to make her grow. *YES GIVE ME MORE! MORE POWER! DON'T YOU SEE, YOU DON'T  
STAND A CHANCE! SINCE YOU WON'T SURRENDER, THOUGH...*  
  
A hand formed out of the black mass. A ball of energy formed in it and then changed into a beam  
that struck into the senshi. All four cried out pain wracked their bodies. When the blast  
finished the four girls lay on the ground, unmoving.  
  
Serenity cried out at seeing her closest friends killed before her own eyes. "NO!" she screamed  
out. "REI! Get up, please!" she pleaded.  
  
"It's no use. They are dead, just as you will be soon," Endymion said.  
  
"Let the Princess go!" a voice cried out.  
  
Endymion turned and saw three figures standing atop one of the towers. "Ah, the Outer Guard is  
here. How splendid," he laughed.  
  
"I warned you," the one from before said.  
  
She lifted her arm as a sword appeared in it. "SPACE SWORD..." she began.  
  
Endymion halted her by raising his hand and clucking his tongue. "Don't think for a second that  
I can't place your princess into your attack. It would kill her, literally, to have her friends  
and guardians attack her. Don't you agree Uranus?" he hissed.  
  
Sailor Uranus lowered her sword as she glared at Endymion. Four men appeared in front of the  
three senshi. "Hello," one with short blonde hair said. "And good bye," one with brown hair  
finished.  
  
Four blasts erupted from the generals. It smashed into the outer senshi at point blank, killing  
all three instantly. Their bodies were nothing more than dust by the time they hit the ground.  
  
"NO!" Serenity cried out again. She broke from Endymion's grasp and ran to the edge of the  
balcony. "URANUS! NEPTUNE! SATURN!" she cried.  
  
Endymion walked up behind the sobbing princess and raised a silver dagger into the air. He held  
it there for a moment, as in hesitation, before he plunged it down into Serenity's back. A look  
of shock came over the princess before the pain registered. Yet she could not cry out, because  
she knew who it was that had just attacked her. She slowly turned her head and looked at   
Endymion as if pleaing for an answer as to why.  
  
"Good bye my love," he whispered, though not sure why.  
  
Serenity fell into a heap on the ground. Her life slowly faded as she closed her eyes. Beryl  
laughed in triumph. "The kingdom is mine!" she called out.  
  
"Not yet Beryl!" a woman said from the doorway of the palace.  
  
Beryl looked at the woman. Her soft lavender hair, flowing from two buns. The light lavender  
dress with crescent moon adornment in the center. The crescent upon her head. "Ahh, I was  
beginning to wonder when the coward would appear," Beryl sneered. "Your kingdom is lost. Your  
daughter and her guardians, dead. I have won."  
  
"Iie. I still have one last move to make," Queen Serenity said as she raised her wand.  
  
The Ginzuishou pulsed to life from the wand. Waves of silver power emitted from the crystal and  
washed over the land. 'Please, expell the evil from this place of holiness and peace,' Serenity  
pleaded to the crystal.  
  
In response the crystal pulsed even brighter and emitted stronger waves of light. Those of the  
Dark Kingdom began to scream in pain as the light burned them. Slowly they faded away, Beryl  
last. "This is not over!" she called as she vanished.  
  
The queen fell to the ground as the power subsided back to the crystal. Luna and Artemis walked  
up the fallen queen. "The victory is ours my queen," Luna said.  
  
"Perhaps, but at what cost Luna?" Serenity replied. "The kingdom is in ruin. Nearly everyone is  
dead. This victory was at too high of a price. I have one last gift to give before I die."  
  
"Save your strength, please. You'll be alright soon, and we can rebuild the castle," Luna  
pleaded.  
  
"Iie. We may rebuild, but we have lost too much. My daughter is gone, her guard is dead as  
well. And Beryl's words are true. This is not over. They shall break the seal some day, and  
there must be someone there to defend the Earth. I'm sending the court to the future. However,  
you will not go with them. Instead you shall go with Sailor Pluto until they are reborn. Take  
care of them. Teach them. Guide them. Together you shall triumph. Just please, defeat the  
Dark Kingdom first. My daughter is your second priority. Now, please go," Serenity explained.  
  
The cat nodded as it turned from her queen. Sailor Pluto appeared and ushered the two cats into  
the Gate of Time. Silence fell upon the ruins of the Silver Millenium. Lights appeared and  
headed towards Earth, each light containing a soul of an inhabitant of the kingdom. One light  
lingered, though. The silver light stayed near Queen Serenity. She looked at it and smiled.  
  
"My daughter. Please, go and find someone to raise you. Though you don't know it yet, you shall  
be the greatest senshi of all. Find the survivors and be reborn. Yet, you shall not be a child  
of the Moon, yet. You shall be the child of the Heavens. Go, and may you rescue your love," she  
said weakly.  
  
The light bounced as if nodding and flew off towards parts of the Moon unknown. The queen closed  
her eyes and let out her last breath. Her body shimmered and then faded, turning into a silver  
brooch with a golden crescent on it. A pillar of light formed around the brooch, protecting it  
from those who would use its power for harm. Writing appeared on the stone part of the pillar.  
  
'Only the true heir of the Moon shall penetrate this column of light and retrieve the power to  
make her dreams come true.'  
  
The scene slowly faded as the senshi were brought back to present. Princess Serenity looked down  
at the image of her mother. "Take me to that light, please," she begged.  
  
The figure nodded and flew up. It began to fly slowly towards the center of the palace.  
Serenity stood and walked behind the ball of light as the senshi followed her. They reached the  
pillar of light after a few minutes. The ball of light turned back into Queen Serenity. "My  
power is almost spent. I just want to tell you how much I love you," she said. She turned to  
the senshi. "Please protect my daughter as you did in the past. May the light of the Moon shine  
fortune onto you," she said as she faded.  
  
A few tears fell down Serenity's cheek as her mother faded away. She turned towards the pillar  
and walked up to it slowly. She reached her hand out, hesitating just before touching the light.  
She touched the column and it slowly drew her in, her body glowing an eerie color. The senshi  
called out as Serenity was sucked in.  
  
Inside everything appeared to be more spacious. The figure of Queen Serenity formed once more.  
"I see you've come back home daughter," she said.  
  
"Hai, but you should know that. You just spoke to us," Princess Serenity answered.  
  
"That was merely a holographic version of me. This is my spirit. Have you found the senshi?"  
Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes. I've found Endymion as well. Mother, he didn't kill me out of his own will before. It  
was Beryl. She and Metallia corrupted him and forced him to kill his parents and me. They also  
corrupted his generals. I've freed most of them. Only Kunzite remains now. Please, help me to  
defeat the Dark Kingdom once and for all. Even if it kills me, I could not stand to let them  
take over the Earth," Princess Serenity pleaded.  
  
"Spoken like a true princess of the Moon. I will grant you the powers of the Moon. It is time  
for you awaken Sailor Moon," Queen Serenity replied.  
  
"S-Sailor Moon? But I thought there was no senshi for the Moon," Serenity said in confusion.  
  
"There was, long ago. Though, since there has not been a need for several millenia, the senshi  
of the Moon became a legend, much like a fairy tale. Now it is time to reawaken that power that  
runs through your veins. Take this brooch and say the words," Queen Serenity instructed.  
  
Princess Serenity nodded and picked up the brooch. She let her mind wander as she searched for  
the proper words. They came to her and she raised the brooch high in the air. "MOON CELESTIAL  
MAKE UP!" she cried.  
  
Silver light exploded around her body. The brooch settled itself into the center of her chest.  
Silver ribbons flew out from it and formed into her bodice. Light red ribbons appeared and  
merged to form a bow. A silver skirt appeared with a blue fringe. Elbow length gloves appeared  
on her arms and had three light red bands at the end. Silver boots appeared on her feet. The  
top of the boots had a light red strip with a golden crescent in the center. A silver collar  
with a light blue fringe appeared. A silver choker with a golden crescent appeared on her neck.  
Her crescent blazed on her forehead as a tiara with a crescent in the center formed over it.  
Two silver wings protruded from her back. Her Celestial Staff appeared with the Ginzuishou in  
it. The crystal flew from its resting place and into her locket, completing the transformation.  
  
The column of light disappeared as Sailor Moon transformed. The senshi gasped as they looked at  
their princess. She looked down at them all. "Now let the final battle begin," she said softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out, but I had a very bad case of  
writer's block. Hopefully the next chapter will come out much quicker. Well until next time, ja  
ne. 


	12. Battle Looms on the Horizon, The Rise of...

Celestial Moon  
  
by: drama81  
  
*Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, all disclaimers still apply here. The form of Sailorcelestia is my own  
  
idea, but the characters are property of Takeuchi-sensei. :)  
  
Chapter Eleven: Battle Looms on the Horizon, The Rise of Sailor Moon  
  
Sailor Moon stepped down from the pedestal. "We must return to Earth. I fear Beryl will make  
  
her move now, while we are away," she said.  
  
"I think you may be right. I've been monitoring Earth, and a large amount of dark energy has  
  
began to spread from D-point," Mercury said, numbers and data flashing across her visor.  
  
"Let's get Endymion and leave this place. We have paid hommage and learned what we could from  
  
the bones of this once great kingdom," Sailor Moon said, heading towards where they had landed.  
  
The others nodded and quickly fell in line behind their leader. The walk back to Endymion was  
  
quiet, except for the occasional blip from Mercury's computer. Endymion groaned as he regained  
  
conciousness. His eyes grew wide when he saw the senshi and no sign of Princess Serenity or of  
  
Sailor Celestia. He immediately jumped up and drew his sword. "Stay where you are," he hissed.  
  
"Endymion, relax. We are not your enemy. In fact, we are the only reason you are still alive.  
  
Now sheath your sword," Sailor Moon commanded.  
  
For reasons unknown to him, he listened. He squinted as he looked over the new senshi that had  
  
appeared. She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place her. Everytime he got close to her  
  
identity something interrupted his line of thought. She smiled as she looked at him. "Endymion,  
  
it's me, Serenity," she said simply.  
  
Immediately the fog cleared from her face and he saw her for who she was. "S-Serenity? Gods, I  
  
can't believe it, it's really you. I've waited for this for a millenium. I'm so sorry, I had no  
  
control over myself," he said as tears ran down his cheeks and he embraced his love.  
  
"I know. It was Metallia and Beryl. Not only did they destroy my home, but they destroyed your  
  
life as well. We are free again, though. Let's go back to Earth now. We can't let Beryl win  
  
again," Serenity said, returning Endymion's affection.  
  
A silver bubble formed around the group and flew back to Earth. They landed in front of Usagi  
  
and Makoto's apartments. "Everyone inside now," Moon ordered, as her fuku seemed to melt away.  
  
The other senshi followed suit, allowing their senshi form to disappear. Endymion allowed his  
  
form ripple and his armor disappeared only to be replaced by the tuxedo he wore on the day he  
  
ended the peace of the Alliance. He quickly followed the senshi to a place he hadn't been  
  
before.  
  
"I'd suggest that if any of you wish to speak to your families, do it now. We are leaving first  
  
thing in the morning. Tomorrow Beryl shall die and the Dark Kingdom will end," Usagi said, as  
  
she stood before everyone.  
  
Everyone in the room nodded and tension filled the air. It wasn't because they would fight the  
  
next day. It wasn't because some of them faced the possibility of dying. Those were the risks  
  
they faced everyday they were senshi. Those were things they had already prepared for. It was  
  
the fact that their princess would be fighting with them that bothered them. They had already  
  
seen her fight as Sailor Celestia, but they had not known it was their princess then.  
  
Now they had a new worry, their princess might die and they might not be able to help it. Even  
  
though each senshi had thought it, Haruka was the first to say it. "You're right, we are leaving  
  
first thing in the morning. However, you will not be with us Serenity-hime."  
  
"Iie. Don't say it Ten'oh-san. I don't want to hear you say that I'm not going because your   
  
duty is to protect me," Usagi snapped.  
  
"But it's true," Haruka interjected.  
  
"I don't give a damn what your duty is. That woman stole my love from me. That woman stole my  
  
mother from me. That woman stole my home from me. That woman stole each of you from me. Your  
  
duty can go to hell, I will not sit here and watch you leave only to die. I am the only one who  
  
is capable of using the Ginzuishou. Without that relic you do not stand a snowball's chance in  
  
hell. I cannot sit here while I know that woman will do again what she did one thousand years  
  
ago. Do you hear me Ten'oh Haruka. I cannot and I will not," Usagi hissed.  
  
"And you listen to me. I am a senshi. I was sworn to protect my princess. I died because of  
  
that. It was a proud death for me. One I would live through a thousand times again if I knew it  
  
would protect someone so pure as you. No, I will not let you fight tomorrow. As the chosen  
  
avatar of Uranus I swear I will not allow it," Haruka snapped back.  
  
"As your princess you will do as I command, and I command that you stand down right now Sailor  
  
Uranus. I will be going tomorrow, and there is not a thing you can do to stop me. If you try I  
  
will strip you of your powers. Do I make myself clear?" Usagi said, allowing the crescent on her  
  
forehead to shine brilliantly.  
  
Without a thought, Haruka immediately dropped to one knee and bowed her head. "Hai princess.  
  
You have made your case clear, and I will obey your command," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
With only a quick thought the crescent vanished and Usagi walked over to Haruka. She knelt down  
  
and cupped the other girls chin and raised her head up. "Haruka, I'm sorry I did that, but I  
  
don't want to be left behind. I'd worry too much about each and every one of you. I love all of  
  
you like sisters. Please, don't put me through that," she said, tears brimming in her eyes and  
  
a smile on her face.  
  
"But we would all worry about you. You are our princess and we love you so much. You would put  
  
us through that same hell as you would go through should you be left behind?" Haruka replied.  
  
"I know it will be hard for each of you, but this is my decision. I don't want to hurt you, but  
  
this is something I must do. Now please, let's not fight anymore. We should enjoy each other's  
  
company while we're here."  
  
Usagi wrapped the taller girl in a hug as they stood up. When she let go a smile was on Haruka's  
  
face as well. "Oh and Haruka," Usagi said.  
  
"Hai princess?"  
  
"Two thing, don't call me princess, and thank you."  
  
"Hai pri..Usagi."  
  
Usagi walked over to where Endymion stood in his tuxedo. "You could try something different, you  
  
know," she said softly.  
  
"I'm afraid I really don't know too much of this time. All I've ever seen were battles and those  
  
few brief moments at your advisors' house," he said.  
  
"How about if you try to copy what Artemis was wearing the night you stole me away? I'm sure you  
  
could do that," she said.  
  
Endymion nodded and closed his eyes. His form again rippled, but this time it formed into a pair  
  
of black slacks, a blue button up shirt, and a pair of black socks. "How's this?" he asked.  
  
"Much better. Although, you did look sexy in that tuxedo," she said with a giggle.  
  
"I can always bring it back koibito," he said, a grin on his face.  
  
"Don't call me that, please. It reminds me too much of our battles from before," she said,  
  
resisting the urge to shiver.  
  
"Of course then. What should I call you? I heard Uranus call you Usagi. Is that what you go by  
  
now?" he asked.  
  
"Hai, but if you want, you can always call me Usako. I'll always be your little bunny after  
  
all," she said, a grin spreading across her face.  
  
"Usako it is then. Shall we retire for the night, and get to know each other all over again?" he  
  
asked, a slight hunger in his eyes.  
  
"Hai, let's. I don't think we'll be missed too much out here anyways," Usagi said, the same  
  
hunger in her eyes.  
  
Quietly the two slipped out of the room, missed by nearly all but one. Setsuna sighed from her  
  
spot, "Finally."  
  
"Did you say something Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"It was nothing dear," Setsuna replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter Eleven. Tell you the truth, I expected this one to come out sooner, and to be the  
  
final chapter. Well, since it wasn't either, I guess I'll see everyone again sometime. I just  
  
pray that my muse stays with me for a little longer. Email your comments good or bad to   
  
evil_space_cow@yahoo.com. Flames will be used to make my friend Leni-chan warmer. Ja ne. 


	13. An Interlude, Forgiveness Begins

Celestial Moon by: BWANDER

Chapter Twelve: An Interlude; Forgiveness Begins

Usagi awoke and looked to see Endymion in her bed, and in her arms. A smile crossed her face when she thought about the previous night. Her prince was truly hers again, and she wouldn't give him up ever again.

She slowly untangled herself, careful not to wake her prince, and walked to the window. She peered out of it and greeted the day. Of course her good mood was quickly dashed as she thought about what was about to happen. It was this day that she and the other senshi would assault the fortress of Beryl. Today was the day that would bring about the end of the war. After today the world would either remain safe or fall to a mad woman and fallen goddess.

Usagi sighed and turned to get dressed, only to walk into Endymion. "Good morning my Usako," he greeted with a smile.

Usagi took one look at his face and smiled in spite of herself. "As much as I wish it were true, there is nothing good about this day. Anytime blood must be spilt it is a bad day," she replied, tearing her eyes away from his.

Endymion wrapped her up in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Perhaps,  
but it is a necessary evil if the world is to remain safe. No matter what may come, always know I am with you in heart and soul. Aishiteru Serenity"  
he said.

Tears brimmed in her eyes. Here she had just gotten him back, and now she faced the possibility of losing him again. She quickly dashed the thought from her mind. She would make sure that she did not lose Endymion nor any of the senshi today. She turned and looked at him again. "I love you too my prince," she said.

The two stood together for a few more minutes, basking in the new day's light. Then the quickly dressed and walked out of the bedroom. Usagi's apartment was empty. It seemed that the senshi had stayed the night at Makoto's. Usagi shrugged and went to start breakfast. A knock on the door interrupted her before she could get anything out.

She quickly crossed to the door and opened it, revealing Minako standing at the door, with her ear pressed against it. Upon discovering her, Minako quickly laughed and blushed. "I was umm..." she started.

"You were what Minako? Were you trying to listen to see if Endymion and I were preoccupied?" Usagi asked, watching the slightly taller blonde grow even more red in the face.

"Ummm, I was sent to, ummm, see if you wanted breakfast," Minako said, a little color leaving her face. "Yeah, that's it. Mako-chan wanted me to ask if you wanted breakfast with us."

"Sure. Tell Mako-chan I will be over in a few minutes," Usagi said, a grin appearing on her face. "And I will expect you to tell the other senshi and me what you were doing listening at my door."

Usagi quickly shut the door before Minako could say anything. As soon as she was sure Minako had gone back next door she burst into a fit of laugh-  
ter. Endymion came out of the bathroom and looked strangely at her. "Now what has you in stitches?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Hurry and get ready, we're going to Makoto's for breakfast," Usagi said. "It's probably better anyway. She cooks better than I do."

Five minutes later the two were knocking at Makoto's door. Minako answered the door, but rather than invite them in she stepped out and closed the door. "Umm, do I really have to tell everyone what I was doing?" she asked as the red returned to her face.

Usagi looked at her and smiled. "Of course not. You can just tell me,  
Endymion, Haruka, and Makoto," Usagi said.

Minako nearly face faulted at the list of people she had to tell. "I might as well say it in front of everyone. The ones you've picked out are the ones I didn't want to hear. I love Haruka and Makoto as sisters, but they are the worst about things like this. Haruka will tease me whenever she can, and Mako will just tell everyone. Can't I just tell you two and maybe someone like Setsuna or Ami?" she begged.

"Iie. You either tell everyone or the four of us I named," Usagi replied.

"What are you two talking about? What was Minako doing?" Endymion asked.

"Have some patience Endy, you will hear in good time," Usagi chided. "So what is your decision Minako?"

"How about I pay for you two to go and spend a day in a spa," Minako pleaded. "Think about it; those wonderful mud baths, and a full body massage; everything brought to you. You'd be treated as royalty again,  
even if it's only for a day."

"Very well," Usagi said, Minako's face breaking into a large smile. "You can tell everyone over breakfast." Minako's face fell into a horrified expression immediately.

"But...but...but," Minako sputtered.

"I gave you a chance to take an easier way out, but you didn't take it.  
Now you can tell everyone what you were doing outside my door," Usagi said before walking into the apartment.

Minako sighed before entering the apartment herself, leaving a completely bewildered Endymion out in the hall. After a moment he shrugged and followed the two senshi. Immediately the smell of eggs, sausage, and pancakes filled his nose. His stomach gave a cry of hunger as everyone turned towards him. He gave the crowd a sheepish grin and a slight chuckle as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

Makoto smiled and brought several plates full of food over to the table.  
"I know at least one person will enjoy my cooking this morning."

A round of chuckles came from the group as everyone began to sit down.  
Luna walked into the room and looked at Usagi, tears brimming in her eyes. Usagi met the advisor's gaze with one of peace and forgiveness.

"Luna, please come and join us," she said.

Luna nodded and walked over to the table. "Your highness, I know it will take time, but once again I feel I must apologize to you for my actions over the past few weeks," she said.

"Luna, I can easily forgive your actions and words toward me, but it is your actions and words against the generals and Endymion I cannot so easily forgive," Usagi replied. "You were against them in the past and now, a millennium later, I find you repeating the same phrases as you did then. You are right that it will take time. However, you if you are truly as sorry as you are portraying, then you may begin to seek forgiveness through Endymion."

Everyone at the table looked towards the trio, waiting to see how everything would turn out. Luna looked towards the prince. A light blush stained the cheeks of both Luna and Endymion. "Your majesty"  
Luna began, "I...I...I..."

"It's alright Luna. You owe me nothing. I was taken by the Dark Kingdom, and your worries and fears were justified. I cannot say I would not have acted the same as you in a similar situation," Endy-  
mion interrupted. "Now, enough of this conversation. Let's enjoy this food Jupiter has been so kind as to cook for us."

"Please, call me Makoto, Your Highness. I'm not much for being called by my planetary name unless I'm in uniform," Makoto countered.

Everyone quickly tucked into the food. Around halfway through the meal Usagi let a mischievous grin appear. "So, Minako, now is as good a time as any to tell us exactly why you were listening so in-  
tently at my door this morning," she said.

Minako froze in horror, nearly choking on food. She slowly swallowed her food, trying to stall for time. She set down her fork and let out another sigh. "Fine, I was trying to eavesdrop on you. I was hoping to catch a sound or two that I could gossip about later," she confessed.

Haruka immediately let out a laugh. "So, you like to hear dirty sounds. I'll have to have you over some time then," she said.

Michiru turned towards Minako. "Don't pay her any mind. Any time we have guests over she doesn't get to have any fun," she said,  
relieving Minako and chiding Haruka at the same time. "Besides,  
if she tries to give you any sass just call her pout-face."

Haruka's eyes widened in horror. "I do not pout!" she said too quickly.

Minako grinned at the new information. "Thank you Michiru. You just made my day," she beamed.

Usagi cleared her throat, calling the attention of everyone back to her. "Now that we have that out of the way, I have one thing I wish to ask of you. Please do not give Minako too hard of a time. I knew why Minako was outside my door. Well, at least her more devious rea-  
son why. I hope you learned your lesson well Minako. Also you are not to use Haruka's pet name from Michiru unless she is specifically referring to your information. That is only fair, I think."

They enjoyed the rest of the meal in the comfort of each others com-  
pany. When it was over a mood of melancholy overtook the group.  
Luna was the first to break the silence. "I do not know what will await you, but I know what will wait for you here. Both Artemis and I will be waiting, and praying for your safe return. Most of you I have watched as you've grown into adults. Though we are not true relatives in blood, we are relatives in our hearts. You are each a child of mine; whether it be from this life or your life previous.  
I am proud of each and every one of you. Not only have you found a way to balance your personal and professional lives, but you have also found a way to incorporate your senshi beings as well. Now,  
go and put an end to the threat of the Dark Kingdom to our world,  
for this planet is truly our world now."

Usagi walked up to Luna and looked into her eyes. "Now I see why"  
she simply said.

"You see what now, Princess?" Luna asked.

"Why Mother kept you around," Usagi answered. "You really know how to inspire others. Now, I'm going to do something and you may not like it. However, I'm doing this so I, and everyone else, will know that you are safe and cannot be used against us. I'm sending both you and Artemis to Silver Millennium."

Before anyone could protest Usagi had the crystal out and it began to pulse with silver light. A globe of light covered Luna and took off. Several senshi spun and looked at Usagi. "How could you do that?" Rei demanded.

"Did you not listen?" Usagi replied. "I wanted them to be safe. I do not want the Dark Kingdom to find them here and use them against us, not when we are about to perform a full assault against them."

"Now, senshi it is time," she continued. "Minna, henshin yo!"

She pulled out her brooch and held it up. The senshi followed suit,  
knowing it was their duty to protect Usagi. However, several of them planned to have a talk with Usagi when the battle was over.

Each called out her own phrase, washing themselves in the magical energy of their ancient planets. Using the power of their transfor-  
mation they teleported, their destination: the North Pole. 


	14. Final Assault, Kunzite's Betrayal

Celestial Moon by: BWANDER

Chapter Thirteen: Final Assault; Kunzite's Betrayal

The senshi appeared in a burst of light. An immediate survey showed they were in the same cave as when they had staged Usagi's rescue. They each went into their battle stances and began to move forward. They quickly reached the open area where Usagi's sacrifice had been planned. As they looked up at the skull formation a twinkle caught their eyes just a moment too late.

The explosion threw each of them in different directions. When they picked themselves up Kunzite was floating above them with a smirk. "My, how the mighty have fallen," he laughed.

"Move aside Kunzite," Endymion commanded. "Our fight is with Beryl and Metallia, not you."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, your highness," Kunzite sneered. "I am Beryl's protector and general, after all."

Endymion looked at the senshi. "Go, I'll handle him."

They each nodded and began to walk forward. Kunzite's smile grew at the gesture. Another explosion stopped the girls in their tracks. "I suppose I should have told you, there are some guests who have been dying to see you again," he said.

Next to Kunzite the other three generals appeared. The senshi let out a collective gasp. "But you three are dead! I saw it with my own eyes"  
Usagi said.

"Don't always believe your eyes, princess," Zoicite claimed. "As you can see, all three of us are here now and just as beautiful as ever."

"We'll see about that! I helped take you down once, I can do it again"  
Jupiter shouted as she gathered her energy. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The electrified leaves flew towards Zoicite but stopped inches from his body by a barrier. "You didn't think it would be that simple this time,  
now did you Jupiter?" he asked. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeves.  
Frozen Hatred!"

The ice daggers flew back toward the senshi with near lightning speed.  
Saturn quickly threw up her silent wall and stopped the shards from harming anyone. Jupiter looked at Zoicite then back at Usagi. "Usagi, you have to get to Metallia and stop her! Go, we'll handle these nuisances," she said.

Usagi nodded and began to run towards the skull. The generals threw several attacks toward her, but each was intercepted by the senshi. As Usagi made it through the base an explosion blocked the entrance.

Jadeite smiled at the senshi. "I was looking forward to burning her to death,  
but I suppose it is only fitting for Beryl-sama to destroy her. I suppose I'll have to settle for killing you instead," he said.

"Not on your life! I still owe you for our first encounter," Mars retorted.  
Fire leapt to life around Mars and began to take shape. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

The arrow flew quickly and landed on his barrier. After a moment, though, a bit of the flame entered the barrier and scored a hit on the general. Pluto stepped up next to Mars and put a hand on her shoulder. "Something isn't right. The real Jadeite absorbed a lot more than that before," she said.

Mars nodded in agreement. "Who are you?" she shot up to Jadeite.

"It seems that we've been found out brothers," Jadeite said. "Perhaps we should show them with whom they are truly dealing."

The three fallen generals began to contort. When their forms finished changing the senshi all gasped. Jadeite had become a true demon, Nephrite had become his shadow again, and Zoicite appeared to be made of ice. "So these are your true forms," Pluto said.

"Yes, we were merged with the generals by Metallia's glorious power. Now you will all die!" Zoicite declared.

Endymion stared up at Kuzite. With a small thought the Earth prince flew up to his former general. "I see you still retain your powers Endymion"  
Kunzite noticed.

"Yes, I do. Serenity healed my body, no thanks to you, but left me alone otherwise. I suppose it had something to do with my protecting her"  
Endymion replied. "There is one thing I wish to ask you, though. I always assumed you had been coerced to the Dark Kingdom, but the more I think about it, the more I begin to doubt it. Everything you do has always been very calculated and your loyalty is one of your prized qualities. However, the war on Earth was a losing one, and I am not too proud to admit that. I suppose my question to you is did you betray me, or did they truly turn you with the same technique as the others?"

Kunzite let a grin spread across his face. "How astute of you to notice.  
Although I have admitted to owing you nothing I suppose I do owe you some-  
thing after all," Kunzite said. "As you stated the war was not going well for us all those years ago. I came to a realization through that time: I wanted power, namely yours. I had several meetings with Beryl and Metallia in secret and offered my services in exchange for this planet.

"At first Beryl was very much against me, but when Metallia offered her the Moon and other planets she began to back me. However, I still had obstacles in my way, namely you and the other generals. If you remember I began to request the aid of the other generals at key battles. In those battles I would get the other general alone and take them to Metallia. She used her powers to merge one of her minions with the general, thus creating Beryl's generals. After all three had been turned I was given position as her top general. That was when we kidnapped you and had you turned to our side."

Endymion shook his head in disgust. "All this time, foolishly wasted. I thought that Beryl had simply overwhelmed you. I never imagined you could have betrayed me this badly," Endymion spat. "For your crimes against this planet you deserve to die and I will be the one to do it!"

Before Endymion could let loose a blast three gems floated to Kunzite and placed themselves by his neck. Kuzite smiled at Endymion. "It seems Beryl has granted me the powers of the other three. Fate is on my side Endymion,  
your time is over! Hellfire!"

Usagi looked back at the sealed entrance. "Be safe my friends," she whis-  
pered.

She turned and began to run forward. The corridor led to a staircase that spiralled upwards. After several minutes Usagi reached the top. As she stepped off the last stair she looked around at the grand room she was in. Her gaze slowly settled at the end of the room where Beryl sat, grinning wickedly. She strode to the evil queen and stopped a few yards away.

"So, the mouse has come to the snake," Beryl glowered.

"Beryl, give up this madness. Though you have commited horrible acts I still believe there is some good in you. I can heal you and help you to integrate back into society," Usagi pleaded.

"Serenity, save your breath. It is my destiny to rule this world and the entire solar system. Your mother's seal was just a set back, and your senshi are just pests. If I had truly known what Endymion brought back with him I would have killed you on the spot. That was my mistake, but it won't happen again," Beryl replied.

She stood and walked over to Usagi. "It is a shame you must die, though.  
You really are quite lovely and would make a fine addition to Metallia"  
she remarked before slapping Usagi with the back of her hand. "I just fear you would do as Endymion and turn against us."

With a quick gesture Usagi was bound by Beryl's power. She let out a wicked laugh. She placed Usagi to look out at the battle. "Before I destroy you, though, I shall let you watch as your beloved and your senshi are killed," she sneered. 


	15. The Battle's End, The Price of Freedom

Celestial Moon by: BWANDER

Chapter Fourteen: The Battle's End; The Price of Freedom

Usagi's face contorted as she struggled against the spell. She couldn't let this happen to her senshi, not again. Beryl looked at the helpless princess and smirked. "You cannot break my spell, Princess. While you are just coming into power I've had a millenium to perfect my power. You have lost," she said.

'I haven't lost yet, you witch,' Usagi thought as she continued to struggle.

Sailor Mars dodged to the side as a fireball landed where she had just been.  
She looked up at the demon and frowned. Even though she had hit it with several attacks it seemed to be just taking it without injury. She looked over at Mercury. "Ami, how do we take this freak down?" she barked out.

Ami looked up from her mini computer. "I don't know. I can't get a reading on this youma. Something's jamming my computer," the blue haired senshi called back. "Maybe if we all attack it at once..."

Pluto and Mars nodded and began to call upon their powers.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER"  
"CRONUS TYPHOON"  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

The three attacks merged together and slammed into the demon, causing an explosion. Mars smiled at the smoke cloud. "Got 'im!" she declared.

She began walking over to Mercury when a barrage of fireballs pelted her in her back. Mercury let out a cry of horror and looked up. The last of the smoke cleared to reveal the demon still alive and holding several more fireballs.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

The attack flew forth again from Sailor Jupiter and was again stopped by shards of ice. Venus walked up to a heavily breathing Jupiter. "Mako-chan stop," she ordered. "All you're doing is tiring yourself out. We need to regroup with everyone."

"The hell we do!" Jupiter shot out. "Celestia and I beat this thing once already! I can do it again!"

The air around Jupiter began to crackle as she charged up for another attack. Before she could let loose her power a dark sheild appeared in front of her, along with a glaive. She snapped her head towards Saturn,  
hatred burning in her eyes. "Why did you do that Saturn?" she spat out.

"Because Venus is right, and that thing tried to attack you," the youngest senshi answered.

Jupiter looked in front of her again to see the ice shards sticking out of the sheild. As it disappeared the shards fell to the ground. "Damn it!  
why can't we beat this thing?" Jupiter grumbled.

"Because I am more powerful than any of you," the creature answered. "And your heads will make perfect additions to Metallia's palace."

"Where the hell is that thing?" Uranus asked in frustration.

"I don't know," Neptune responded. "But you already saw what happened when I used my mirror."

"Yeah, it didn't show us anything to use against it," Uranus replied.

Though neither woman could really hurt the shadow, both stood ready with their talismans out. Beneath their feet black orbs began to form. Just as the two girls noticed them, the orbs exploded. As the smoke cleared they picked themselves up and stood back at the ready. The sound of laughter caught both their attention. As they looked around for the source of the laughter the shadow reappeared in the air. 

"You two are most amusing. I'm afraid, though, our time must be cut short. My queen is waiting to rise again, and your energies will be most valuable"  
it said.

Black auras formed around the senshi and their energy began to be siphoned.

Endymion and Kunzite crossed swords in mid-air, each determined to slice the other in half. "You cannot win Endymion. As soon as the senshi are finished the three youma's will help me destroy you. Even now your destruction creeps closer," Kunzite sneered.

Endymion pushed the two apart and glared at Kunzite. "You're wrong. Usako will destroy you and your evil queen," Endymion retorted.

"Beryl is much too strong for your princess, and Metallia is even stronger.  
There is no way for her to win. Your side has lost again Endymion. You just keep choosing the wrong side, but don't worry I'll make sure you can no longer repeat that mistake. I'll kill you here and now," Kunzite replied.

Once again the two men flew toward each other, throwing bursts of power before clashing their swords against one another again.

Beryl smiled at the scene. Soon the entire system would be hers, and the only threat to her had turned out to no threat at all. It seemed fate had finally turned towards her and smiled. She felt invincible.

Usagi looked on with horror, but noticed that she had began to be able to move her fingers. It was only a slight movement, but it would be enough. Beryl had failed to notice that when Usagi had been rendered paralyzed, her hands were at her chest. She used what movement she could get and pressed the side of her brooch. The top flipped open and began to bath her in the power of the crystal inside. Free from Beryl's spell she stood and immediately directed the power towards the fight.

The senshi watched in awe as the youma became bathed in a white light before they exploded. As one they looked up to the source of the light and immediately knew Sailor Moon had saved them. "Be safe, Sailor Moon," Pluto whispered.

Endymion's eyes widened as he saw the light race toward Kunzite and himself. He knew Usagi was behind it and it was meant to destroy darkness. He quickly let himself fall toward the ground, stopping himself only inches from the ground.

Kunzite took this as a sign of victory and smiled. His smile was short lived,  
however as the Gizuishou's light washed over him. Pain showed on his face as he felt the power of Metallia leave him. Without any power left he fell to the ground, his body making a sickening thud as it landed. As with the other gen-  
erals, his body quickly turned into a piece of his namesake and all four gems flew to Endymion's outstretched hand.

He looked up toward Beryl's throne and smiled. "Finish it Serenity," he said.

Beryl's expression turned to horror as she watched the youma explode from the power of the Ginzuishou. She spun and looked at Usagi with hatred. "How did you break my spell?" she demanded.

"The power of the Ginzuishou set me free, and now it shall stop your evil once and for all!" Usagi declared.

In respose the Ginzuishou began to glow brighter and Beryl was washed in its light. She felt her body start to give out from having the darkness removed.  
Just before total collapse she teleported away.

She reappeared before Metallia, gasping for air. "Mighty Metallia, queen of all, I beg of you to help your humble servant," she pleaded.

You have failed again, Beryl. Not only have you made no progress, but you have not captured the Ginzuishou either. And to add to that, you have allowed the senshi to come this far into my kingdom. Your generals have all been destroyed, and you have lost me Endymion. Your life is worthless now,  
but your body still has a use for me.

Black energy began to surround Beryl. Her face became locked in a look a look of pain as her eyes slowly dimmed. As her body began to fall it was stopped and floated up. The black energy began to pour itself into the body. As it entered it began to change the body. Beryl's skin turned a sickly shade of gray-green. Her once fiery red hair became black as a starless night sky. Her eyes changed from emerald green to red. Finally the body began to grow to gargantuan proportions.

The entire throne room exploded outwards as Metallia gained her new body.  
She looked down at Usagi and smiled wickedly. "So we meet at last, Prin-  
cess Serenity. You have caused my much grief," she said. "Now, though,  
you shall die."

She shot forth a blast of pure dark energy. It surround Usagi and stayed for a moment before being overwhelmed by silver energy. When the burst of light died down Usagi stood in the dress she wore as Princess Serenity.  
Her crescent flashed proudly on her forehead as she looked at Metallia.  
"Your reign is over Metallia. You get no second chances," she said.

Everyone, lend me your power. Together we can defeat this evil for all eternity

The senshi all nodded and immediately sent their power to Serenity, their sigils flaring to life on their foreheads in the process.

Serenity called forth her staff and placed the Ginzuishou on it. It immediately blossomed and appeared as a lotus flower. She could feel the power of all the senshi flowing through her as she charged up her own power.

Metallia let out a shriek of rage and began to build up her own power for one last strike. She would tear apart the impudent princess and her entire court now. After that, she would leave this planet and head for the Sun.

Both released their built up energy at the same time and the two massive spheres quickly collided. Both struggled to become dominate, Metallia's nearly succeeding before Serenity's power overwhelmed the dark energy and began to move forward. As Metallia's new body was washed in the silver light it began to disintegrate. She let out one last cry of pain and hate before succombing to the power and disappearing.

The senshi let out a cheer and quickly rushed up to see Usagi. However,  
upon reaching the top the girls were struck with horror. Their princess lay on the ground, unmoving, the ginzuishou beside her in its dormant state once again. Mercury began to scan the body immediately, but they all seemed to know she was gone.

Endymion landed beside Usagi's body and began to try and revive her.  
After a hopeful moment Pluto walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and resumed his futile efforts. After another moment he buried his face into her body and began to cry. 


	16. Epilogue

Celestial Moon by: BWANDER

Epilogue

Nine people stood around a grave. Each had come to pay their last respects to the woman now buried. The funeral took only thirty minutes, but each wished to stay with the woman they had only known for a few months. In that time she had managed to touch each of their lives in ways they could never have anticipated, especially the lone male of the group. He had gone from one serving the darkness to one dedicated to light.

After an hour they all headed back towards a house. Once there they began with their small talk. However, not long after arriving their talks waned.  
Setsuna sighed as she looked at the group. It had come time for her to bid them farewell. While she wasn't sure how they would take the news, it couldn't be avoided any longer. She could feel the pull of the time gate as it called for its mistress. She stood and called for everyone's atten-  
tion.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," she said. "I must be going."

"When will we see you again Setsuna-san?" Minako asked.

"I do not know. I am going to the timestream. It's calling to me, and I've already ignored it for too long," Setsuna explained.

As the girls were wishing their companion well Endymion sat in the corner. Something was bothering him. He knew Serenity was dead, had seen her body with his own eyes, yet something within him felt she was still out there somewhere. If she were out there, then he was determined to find her.

Luna sighed as she looked out over the ruins again. It had been nearly a week since she and Artemis had been exiled to the ruins. Usagi had told her it was for their protection, but by now she had began to wonder about the girl's true motives. She had seen the pillar respond a week earlier to the call of the Ginzuishou, so the Dark Kingdom must have been destroyed. Yet, why were she and Artemis still on the Moon?

Arms wrapped around her and a warm breath began tickling her ear. She smiled and returned the hug. "Artemis, do you think that Usagi has decided to punish me by stranding us here?" she asked.

Artemis sighed. Luna had been asking him that same question every day for the past week, and he had always given her the same answer. "No,  
Luna. I don't think she's trying to punish us. It could be that she was incapacitated or the battle might not be over. I don't know, but until we are retrieved, we may as well enjoy the time alone."

Luna smiled at her husband and let out a small laugh. Of course he was right, but she still didn't like not knowing what was going on. When they returned Usagi was going to get a stern lecture, whether she liked it or not.

Out of the rubble a hand shot out. When Metallia was destroyed the entire palace had collapsed. It had taken a week, but freedom was finally at hand. Now the entire universe would pay for the humiliation that had been suffered. All that was left was to finish digging out. 


End file.
